What Is Meant To Be Will Always Find It's Way
by lovewriter1991
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been apart for five years.  They have gone on with their lives, or have they?  See what fate has in store for the 'tethered' couple as they figure out where they are meant in each other's lives.
1. Chance Meeting Five Years in The Making

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I am really liking writing this story. I hope that is goes better than my last story did. So far I have quite a bit prewritten and that always makes things easier. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much.**

July 1st, 2017

Finn Hudson woke up with a light weight on his chest. He looked down to see his three month old daughter resting on his chest. He smiled and said, "Good morning princess. Daddy loves you so much. Lets get you some breakfast. I know you have to be hungry. Then we need to go to the store so neither of us starve."

Emelia Hudson looked up at her father and cooed. She was a motherless three months old baby. Finn hated that he couldn't give her what she needed when it came to what she needed from a mother.

Rachel Berry had recently moved back to Lima after being in New York for five years. This time she brought something with her she didn't have before: a daughter.

Mia Kate Berry-Hudson was four years old. She was the daughter of Finn Hudson, but he had no idea. It wasn't anything Rachel had ever felt the need to tell him.

Rachel was helping Mia get dressed. Her father came in and said, "Look at you pretty girls. Can you make a trip to the store for us? There are some things that we really need and I know we need more that you and Mia like."

Rachel cringed at the thought of going out in Lima for the first time. No one knew she was back and no one knew about Mia. She told her father, "Sure daddy. We need to get out of the house."

Mia asked, "Mommy, can we get some owce cream?"

Rachel tickled her, "I don't see a problem with that, little star."

They got finished getting dressed and headed to the store to pick up the things that were needed at the Berry home.

Finn was carrying Emelia against his chest in one of those baby carriers he said he would never wear. He kissed her head as he walked down the aisle getting the things they needed at home.

He was in his own little world when he felt a tug on his jeans. He looked down to see a dark haired, tanned skin little girl. He got down on her level to see that she had tears in her eyes. He said, "Hi sweetie. What's your name?"

The big tears escaped from her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She told him, "Mia Kate Berry-Hudson. Can you help me find my mommy?"

Finn was caught off guard by how familiar the little girl looked. Finn asked her, "Where did you last see her?"

Mia pointed to the next aisle over.

Then they heard a frantic exclamation, "Mia! Mia Kate!"

Mia replied as loudly as she could, "Mommy!"

Finn took her hand and said, "Lets go find your mommy."

The two of them went in the direction they heard the woman yelling for her.

Rachel didn't know what to do. She had looked everywhere for Mia. She had yelled for her when she finally heard that tiny voice that meant so much to her. Rachel went running in the direction of her daughter's voice.

Rachel saw the little girl coming running at her. Rachel picked her up and kissed her face. She told her, "Always stay with mommy. I don't want to lose you. You are all mommy has."

Mia told her, "The nice man helped me find you."

Rachel looked up for the first time. Then she found her first and only love standing in front of her, holding a baby. A baby she felt should be hers-theirs. Rachel squeaked, "Finn."


	2. Daddy of Two and He Didn't Know

**I'm so glad y'all like the story thus far. Sorry for the shortness, but with it being prewritten I have to try to find the best place to cut it off for the chapters. Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. It means so much to me. I hope yo continue to enjoy it. Thanks for reading.**

July 1st, 2017

Finn couldn't take his eyes off the girls in front of him. He heard barely a whisper, "Finn."

Finn walked closer and said, "Rach."

He could see Rachel's eyes on the baby he was holding against his chest.

Rachel told him, "Thank you for bringing Mia back to me. I really appreciate it." Then she turned to leave with Mia.

Finn chased after her the best he could with the baby on his chest. Finn said, "Rachel! Wait! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why does it matter? You have a family. You don't need me. You don't need us." Rachel was in tears again as she raced to the exit."

Finn had his answer. He was a father of two and he was still in love with Rachel Berry.

Finn looked down at Emelia and aid, "Well, princess. Things are going to get interesting."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Mia were getting ice cream. Rachel laughed at the mess Mia was making of herself. Rachel asked, "Is any ice cream getting in your belly, silly girl?"<p>

Mia giggled. "Why did the nice man make you sad, mommy?"

"We used to be friends a long time ago."

"Why not now?"

"I moved to New York with you."

"I like him. Will he be our friend now?"

"I like him, too. I don't know if he will, Mimi. He is mad at mommy."

"I love you."

Rachel smiled. "I love you, too. We need to get back to grandpas' house. Mommy has to explain why we didn't get any groceries."

The two of them got up and went on their way back to Leroy and Hiram's house.

* * *

><p>Finn knew that Rachel would be living with her dads trying to keep people from knowing she was back yet.<p>

Finn held Emelia to his chest as he knocked on the door. It brought back all the memories of his high school years while he was dating Rachel. He spent so much time standing at this familiar door.

The door finally opened to see Leroy standing inside the house. Leroy gasped at the sight in front of him. He said, "Finn. What do we owe to this visit? We haven't seen you in years."

Finn said, "I know she is back."

Leroy sighed. I knew this day would come. We tried to get her to call you, but she wouldn't. The two of you ended things and she didn't want you tied to her forever."

"No. She ended things. I was ready to follow her and start a life with her. That is what I always wanted. It's been five years. I've missed the life of my daughter."

Leroy's eyes fell to the baby asleep in Finn's arms. "You you must not have missed her too much. I may stay out of the loop most of the time, but I know you got married a year and a half ago. Look at the proof in your arms and the ring on your finger."

"I loved my wife, but I never stopped loving Rachel. She has always been the one for me. Even Anna knew that."

"Loved?"

"Anna died in childbirth."

"Oh, Finn."

Finn got tears in his eyes. "I love Emmy. I really do, but she isn't the product of Rachel and I. Anna knew that I loved someone else. But I loved her, too. I'm a terrible person. I always wished Emmy was Rachel's."

"Come inside. Rachel and Mia should be back soon."

Finn told him, "You aren't going to be getting any groceries. Rachel saw me at the store and ran out without buying anything."

Leroy laughed. "It's okay. She needed to see you."

"She thinks I'm married. I felt it was wrong to take the ring off yet, but I have been thinking about it lately. Anna was a wonderful person."

"You are so young to have gone through so much."

"I have deserved it all. I'm a terrible person."

"No you aren't. You are just confused. Can I see the little one? Hiram is upstairs. We'll take the girls upstairs so the two of you can truly talk."

"Thank you, Mr. Berry."

"It's Leroy."

Finn smiled and talked to Leroy while waiting for Rachel and Mia.

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled into the driveway to see an unfamiliar Chrysler 200 in the driveway.<p>

Rachel got Mia out of the backseat of her car. She held her to her chest and opened the door. She exclaimed, "Dad! Daddy! We're back!"

Leroy replied, "We're in the living room, star."

Rachel walked into the living room to see Leroy holding a baby and Finn sitting close by.


	3. Clumsy and Tall

**Woo! Long update. Thank you for the support on this. I love this story so far. I hope you continue to enjoy it. There is so much drama. If you can't tell by all my other stories, I love the drama. :) Thank you for the reviews. I love all of them. I hope you continue to stick with this story and see what happens. **

July 1st, 2017

Rachel walked into the living room to see Leroy holding a baby and Finn sitting close by.

Rachel said, "I didn't realize you had company. Mimi and I will go to her room."

Leroy told her, "I don't think so. I am going to take Emelia and Mia upstairs. The two of you need to talk. It is five years overdue."

Leroy left the room with the girl.

Rachel asked, "What do you want? Why are you here?"

Finn stood up and said, "I missed you. I want to get to know my daughter that I didn't know I existed."

"Finn, you should be home with your wife and baby. Do you know how much it hurt to realize that you had given up on us ever finding each other? You have a baby. You don't need us."

"Rachel! Stop! Give me a chance to talk for once. You owe me that as it is, don't you think? I missed four years of her life. I missed five years of yours."

"Why do you care? You are married."

"But I'm not."

"Finn, I may have a four year old, but I am not one. You have a baby. You have the ring on your finger to prove it, too."

Finn had forgotten about the ring for a moment. He had really been meaning to take it off. "Rach, my wife died in childbirth. I can't lose anyone else. I lost you. I lost Anna. I didn't realize I lost a daughter, too. You were the person I felt like I belonged with. This is terrible to say. Anna was a friend to help me get over you. I thought I loved her, but what I had for her wasn't a love like ours. I'm a terrible person. She gave me a daughter and died because of it. All I could think about was you." Finn dropped his head as tears fell from his eyes.

Rachel looked at him. She sat next to him and patted his leg. "I'm sorry, Finn. I didn't know. I knew you were married and it broke my heart."

"Who else knows about Mia?"

"My dads and Noah."

"Puck knew? Why didn't you tell Kurt? I know there is no way he would have ever kept that from me."

"My dads told his mom. We have been friends because of temple. I see Kurt once a month without Mia. We talk weekly, but Mia never comes up."

"He was your best friend."

"But he was your brother, too. I knew he would tell you if he knew anything about Mia. We cut the stronger ties that we once had."

"No, you cut ties. Rachel, I have always loved you. Anna knew you were my first love and she accepted that I had a different love for her."

"Oh, Finn. We can't do this. You can't tell me things like this. Your wife passed away three months ago. You have a baby to care for."

"Rachie, I want to be a dad to Mia."

"She needs her dad, but we can't just throw this at her. She may be smart, but she is only four."

"Of course she is smart. She is your daughter."

"She is your daughter, too."

They heard crying and then saw Mia come in the room with big tears running down her cheeks.

Rachel picked up Mia and asked, "What is the matter, little star?"

"Why don't I have a daddy? You have two daddies and Emmy has Mr. Finn. Where is my daddy? Does he love me?"

"Mimi, your daddy loves you. I'm sorry I kept you from him."

"I know you and Mr. Finn used to be friends. Can he be my daddy?"

Rachel was speechless. She didn't know what to say to that.

Finn came over and said, "Mia, you are a special little girl. Anyone would be lucky to be your daddy. You are so pretty and smart, just like your mommy."

Mia wrapped her arms around Finn's neck like any little girl would with her dad.

Rachel saw the pleading in Finn's eyes to tell her about him. Rachel said, "Mimi, come sit on the couch with us. Mommy has something to tell you."

Mia sat between Finn and Rachel. She looked from one of them to the other.

Rachel asked, "Do you remember when mommy told you that your daddy was a tall man from Ohio?"

Mia giggled. "Yes. You said I was going to be tall and clumsy like him."

Rachel smiled while Finn rolled his eyes. "That is right. Finny here is pretty tall, don't you think?"

Mia shook her head yes. "He's super tall."

"He is a little clumsy, too."

Mia sat there for a minute or two. Then she had it click. She looked up at Finn and said, "Finny is my daddy?"


	4. Father Daughter and Mother Son Moment

**Thank you for all the love on this story. I hope you still continue to love it. :) Here you go! **

July 1st, 2017

Finn didn't know what to say.

Mia crawled up into his lap. She asked, "Why did you leave me and get another baby?"

Mia started to cry which broke his heart. He had tears escaping his own eyes as he held the young, confused girl.

Rachel told her, "Finn didn't know about you. Mommy left for New York with you in my belly."

"Are you going to be here now?"

Finn told her, "Always. You can't get rid of me now. I'm going to take you out tomorrow, just the two of us if your mommy will let me."

Rachel said, "I think that would be good for the two of you."

"It will be just the two of us. You are going to meet your family soon. Your grandma will be happy to meet you. Your Uncle Kurt will be all over getting you a bunch of new clothes."

Mia smiled. "I only ever had mommy, grampy, gramps and Uncle Noah. I met Aunt Quinn once when she was mad at Uncle Noah."

Finn looked at Rachel questionably.

Rachel said, "She thought he was cheating on her with me."

Finn laughed at the pictured of an angry Quinn thinking Rachel and Puck were together.

Rachel slapped him as she told him, "It isn't funny. It was scary. She was very pregnant with Jonah. She was very hormonal. She barged into my apartment one day I was going to go meet Kurt. She found Puck on the floor playing with Mia. She started yelling at us about having a love child with me and a lot of other inappropriate things. When Mia came running to me and jumped in my arms that was when Quinn got a good look at her and knew she was yours."

Finn told her, "That was why Puck was at our house for a week two years ago. It's making sense now."

Leroy and Hiram came in the room with a screeching Emelia. Hiram said, "We didn't' want to interrupt, but this one wanted her daddy. There is nothing we could do to ease her."

Finn stood up and took Emelia from Leroy. He started to bounce her and she stopped the tears.

Mia came over and asked, "Is she my sister?"

Finn smiled and said, "She is. She is going to love having a big sister. She is going to be so lucky to have you, just like I am."

Mia gave Emelia a kiss on the head. The baby smiled.

"See? She loves you already. The two of us should be going."

Mia wrapped her arms around Finn's legs. "Don't go yet. Daddy, don't go."

Rachel took the baby from Finn. He picked Mia up and said, "I need to get Emmy home to go to bed. I have to make plans for her tomorrow so that the two of us can do something. I promise I will be here at nine in the morning to pick you up."

"I want to go with you."

"You can't go with me, sweetheart."

Mia sniffled. "Daddy."

"Mia, it is going to be okay. You are going to see plenty of me. You don't have to worry about that, princess."

Mia pouted as Finn kissed her head.

Rachel told her, "You need to go get in the bath anyway, young lady. Finn will be here tomorrow just like he promises."

Mia looked up at Finn and said, "Bye daddy. Bye Emmy." Then she ran off to the bathroom.

Rachel told him, "She is being more independent lately. I'm off to supervise. Bye Finn."

Finn hugged Rachel and took Emelia from her. He told the misters Berry goodbye and left.

* * *

><p>Finn got home and put Emelia to sleep. He dialed his mom's number. Carole answered, "Hello?"<p>

Finn said, "Hey mom."

"How is Emmy? Is everything okay? Do you need anything?"

"Mom, we are fine. Emmy is great. She is getting so big. I can't believe it."

"You are doing so well."

Finn sighed. "Mom, I'm a dad."

Carole laughed. "Honey, I know. I was there when she was born. I was at your house with you the two weeks after she was born."

"I mean I am a dad of two. I have another daughter."

"What?"

"She is four. She is perfect."

"Rachel Berry."

"Yeah. They are back. I'm spending the day with Mia tomorrow. Can you watch Emmy?"

"Of course. You know I didn't retire for nothing. You may get the summer off, but that doesn't mean you don't need to have some time to yourself. You don't have to do this on your own. Do I get to meet Mia?"

"I don't know if you will tomorrow, but you will. Mom, she is four. She is so pretty. Rachel talks to Kurt on a weekly basis, but never told him about her. Hardly anyone knows she exists."

"I'm sure she is beautiful. I can't wait to meet my first granddaughter. What is going to happen with Rachel?"

"My wife just died. I can't think of that right now. I need to get to know the daughter she kept from me."

"Finn, you are 22 years old. Don't forget that. You need to be happy. You need someone to make you happy."

"She didn't tell me we had a child! She didn't give me the chance to be there for her, for them."

"If she had you wouldn't have Emelia."

"I guess you are right. I'm sorry."

"This is big news for you. You have every right to be flustered. You and Rachel need to talk."

"You are right. I'm not looking forward to this, but we need to. I'm going to call her and set up a lunch for the day after tomorrow."

"I can watch Emmy for you tomorrow and the next day."

"You don't have to do that. I can take her with us."

"I don't think so. This is something you need to do without children."

"You are right. Thanks, mom."

"Anytime, son. You got independent on me all of the sudden and I miss my granddaughter. Kurt is coming in tomorrow. I know he will be happy to dress her."

Finn laughed. "I'm sure he will. I need to call Rachel. I will see you at eight tomorrow." They said goodbye.

Finn went to check on Emelia before he made a phone call to Rachel.


	5. Just A Little Phone Call

**This is a really short update. I'm so sorry. It's setting some things up and it isn't too wonderful. Thank you for the reviews. This is the best response I think I have ever gotten on a story. Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy it. I just hope that you love drama. That is what this story is going to be made of. ;)**

July 1st, 2017

Rachel had just gotten Mia to sleep when Hiram handed her the phone. She knew she should have asked who it was, but she knew who it was. Only one person knew she was home other than her fathers. She said, "Hello?"

Finn said, "Hey Rach. We need to talk about what is going to happen. Can we go to lunch Saturday?"

"Finn, I don't know."

"You owe me this much, don't you think? I want to set things up so I can get to know the daughter you kept from me. I really want to spend some time with her. More than just tomorrow. I just want to be the dad that she deserves. I want you to realize that I'm not leaving. I am here for the long haul. We may not get together, though I would love to, that isn't going to chase me away from my little girl."

"Okay. "I'll get dad and daddy to watch Mia. I want you to know I am really sorry."

"Why did you do it? Why did you cut me out? I wanted to be with you. You just got so distant before you even left. I never understood what I did to make you just not want to be with me."

"We'll talk about it the day after tomorrow. I can't do this on the phone. It's not right. What I did was wrong. I am just so sorry."

"Okay. I will see you in the morning when I pick up Mia. Thank you for giving me the chance to get to know her. I can't wait to see what she is like."

"You are her father. She should get to know you. Before you called she was telling me all about what she has to tell you tomorrow. You are in for a day of nonstop talk. She loves to talk about herself. She is so smart."

"I wouldn't doubt she is smart. You are her mom. I just hope that she got everything from you. I don't think I want her to get anything from me."

Rachel laughed. "No. She needs things from you, too. She is going to be tall. The pediatrician told me she is two or three inches taller than most kids at her age. I had her in baby ballet and she was awful on her feet."

Finn laughed. "That is my girl. We can't stay on our feet."

Rachel giggled in return. "It was so cute. She hated it. I wasn't going to press her on it. I didn't want to make her do anything she didn't like. I figured when she starts school this fall she can decide if she wants to try soccer or something."

"That's good, Rach. I will see you in the morning. I need to get my rest if I am going to be spending all day with an energetic four year old. Sleep well."

"Sleep well, Finn." The two of them said goodbye and hung up.

* * *

><p>Rachel went back to her room. She laid on her bed and started to cry.<p>

There was a tiny knock on the door. The door opened and Mia said, "Momma."

Rachel sniffled and asked, "Are you okay, princess? Do you need anything?"

Mia walked over to the bed. She asked, "Momma, are you sad?"

Rachel smiled at her little girl to the best of her ability through her tears. She didn't want to worry Mia. "I'm fine. You want to come sleep with mommy? There is plenty of room for both of us."

Mia jumped in the bed. She laid down next to Rachel and hugged her.

Rachel asked, "Mia, are you mad at mommy?"

"I love you mommy. I could never be mad at you. You are my mommy."

Rachel just smiled as she kissed Mia's head. "Good. Lets get some sleep. Daddy will be here early to take you out for the day. Isn't that exciting?"

Mia was asleep before Rachel finished her question. Rachel just pulled her in closer to her and fell asleep holding the most precious thing in her life.


	6. Start to An Interesting Day

**Longest chapter yet! Woo! I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the support on this story. I love all of your reviews and the thoughts you have of it. :)**

July 2nd, 2017

Mia woke Rachel at seven to help her get ready for her day with Finn. She was so excited to spend a day with her new found father whom she already loved.

Mia picked out her favorite pink dress and white flip flops with little flowers. Mia asked, "Do I look pretty, momma? Will daddy like my clothes?"

Rachel laughed. "Your daddy is going to love your outfit. You look more than pretty. You are always the prettiest girl in the world."

The doorbell rang before either of them knew so much time had passed. Mia and Rachel went to the door.

Mia jumped in Finn's arms and gave him a hug. He kissed her cheek and said, "Hey princess. Go say goodbye to your grandpas. I need to talk to your mommy."

Mia went running to find Hiram and Leroy.

Finn told Rachel, "I'll have her home by seven. I'll feed her. You have nothing to worry about. My number is the same just in case you need me. I won't let anything happen to her. Oh, we have reservations at six tomorrow. We have a lot to talk about."

"We really do. Mimi is so excited for her day with you. She is going to be telling you plenty. I hope it is okay she is wearing a dress. I didn't know what you had planned for her and she wanted to be perfect for you. That dress is her favorite."

"She is perfect, Rach."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Have a good day."

Mia came running to Finn. He took her in his arms. He asked, "Are you ready for a big day? WE are going to have a lot of fun."

"Yay daddy!"

They told Rachel and the misters Berry goodbye and left.

* * *

><p>Finn and Mia were at Chuck E. Cheese. Their pizza had just gotten there. They were sitting at the table.<p>

Finn cut up Mia's pizza. He asked, "Are you having a good day, Miss. Mia?"

Mia smiled. "Yes daddy."

"Good."

"I start school this fall."

Finn was surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah. Mommy says I'm smart. I start school early."

Finn laughed. "You are smart. You are pretty, just like your mommy."

"Do you like mommy?"

"I will always like your mommy. She is very special. Don't you worry about it. Nothing will stop me from seeing you though."

"Will you and mommy ever live together?"

"I don't know, princess. I hope so, but right now lets not worry about that."

The two of them spent some more time bonding and getting to know each other. In Finn's eyes there was no denying that Mia was the product of the love he and Rachel had shared.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the Tire Shop. She was worried about seeing Burt, but she wanted to see Puck worse. She knew she had to see him while he was at work.<p>

Puck was at the front desk. He looked up when the bell on the door jingled signaling a customer. He looked up to see Rachel standing at the door. He said, "Berry! What are you doing here? Do you realize Burt could walk in any minute?"

"That doesn't matter. She is with Finn right now."

"Dang, Berry. How did that happen?"

"Yesterday at the store he found her. They are having a daddy/daughter day. She knows everything."

"Wow Rach. How long are you in for?"

"Forever. I got a choir teacher job. Since Mr. Shue is moving I am getting his job at McKinley. I'm going to be coaching Glee club as well as teaching music."

"Wow. We want you to come over for dinner."

"That would be nice now that Quinn and I are civil. I was going to go see her and Jonah after I left here."

"Q would be happy to see you. I knocked her up again."

Rachel laughed. "Why am I not surprised? Congratulations. Have you seen Beth lately?"

"Last weekend actually. She is almost seven years old."

"That is unbelievable."

"J man is on his way to being three."

"Gosh. They are growing up too fast. Mia is going to be five in March."

"How is the munchkin? I miss her. I want to see her soon."

"She is good. She dances like Finn, but talks like me."

Puck laughed. "Oh gosh. We are all in trouble. I take it you saw the littlest Hudson.

Rachel lowered her head. "I did. She is so cute and tiny. I take it she looks like Anna. Mia was a pretty long baby."

"She does. Rach, when you left Finn was a mess. Anna kept him from going off the deep end. He loves you, you know."

"His wife just died. He has a baby to take care of. He doesn't need all of this, but Mia needs him."

"He'll be there for both of you."

"I know. I don't want to be the other woman."

"She was the other woman."

"I can't imagine that."

"Go see Quinn. Don't tell her I told you about our little bun in her oven."

Rachel hugged him and was on her way out the door.

* * *

><p>Rachel knocked on the Puckerman door.<p>

Quinn opened the door and threw her arms around Rachel. She said, "Rach! Come in. Do you want anything?"

Rachel followed her to the living room. Jonah came over to her exclaiming, "Wach!"

Rachel smiled and said, "Hey little No."

Quinn asked, "What is the matter?"

Rachel got teary eyed and hugged Jonah closer. She sniffled, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have stayed. You wouldn't hate me and Finn would be with me."

Quinn sat down by Rachel and said, "I don't hate you. You are our best friend. Puck and I love you. Jonah loves his Aunt Rach."

"Finn hates me. I kept him from Mia. There is no way anything will ever work for us."

"What are you talking about?"

"He knows. Mia is with him right now. They are so cute together. I kept him from her and a relationship they should have had from the start."

"Calm down, Rach. Everything will be okay. Mia gets her dad. That is what you wanted all along."

"He has Emelia. She needs him."

"Mia needs him, too."

"What if he wants nothing to do with her because of me? We are supposed to have dinner to talk tomorrow. I have to find somewhere for Mia to go."

Puck and I will watch her. Her and Jonah need to get comfortable with each other since we all know they are going to be best friends."

"Thanks. Eventually she is going to have to meet Carole, Burt and Kurt. I'm scared."

"Stay with Jonah. I'll be right back. I'll bring you some water to calm you down."

* * *

><p>Finn was at the park with Mia when his cell phone rang. He told Mia, "I'll be right over there. Why don't you go down the slide?"<p>

Finn answered the phone as he watched Mia play. He said, "Hello?"

Quinn said, "Finn."

"Hey Q. What's up?"

"I have a very upset mother of your child here."

"What is the matter?"

"Rach thinks you won't love Mia because you are mad at her for keeping her away. I think deep down she is afraid that you will take her away."

"I would never do that."

"I know that. This is Rach we are talking about."

"Q, I don't know what to do."

"Finn, you have to be careful. Kids are involved this time."

"I know."

"Puck and I are watching Mia tomorrow. Is Emmy taken care of?"

"She is. Quinn, is it too early to love again? It's only been three months."

"Rachel was your first love. It is understandable that you feel this for her."

"Tomorrow night is going to be about figuring out what to do about Mia. I just want to know what we are going to do about us. I want there to be an us."

"You will figure it out. I'm sure of it. I need to get back to Rachel with this glass of water."

"She really is upset."

"Yeah."

"Thank you for taking care of her. I think I am going to take the ring off. Anna would want Emmy and I to have someone in our lives."

"She would want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Q. Give J man a hug for me. I'll see you guys soon. I miss you guys."

"We miss you, too. We'll see you around. Why don't you bring Mia for dinner? Rachel is a mess without her."

"That sounds good. We'll be there at five. I have to pick up Emmy between seven and eight."

"Pick her up before you come. That will give you more time with Mia and Rachel."

"That sounds great. We will see you soon."

They said goodbye and hung up. Quinn went to go back to the living room with Rachel's glass of water to ease her.


	7. Dinner With The Puckermans

**Thank you so much for all the love on this story. I really love writing and I am writing every chance I can in the midst of all the work I have at college right now. I love reading all of your reviews. Thank you for all of them. I hope you like this chapter. It is a longer one! Woo! I love longer updates. :)**

July 2nd, 2017

Rachel and Jonah were giggling when Quinn walked in the living room.

Jonah walked over to Quinn and put his hand on her stomach. He said, "Baby!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. Rachel laughed. Then Quinn said, "Way to ruin our little secret, little man."

Rachel laughed and told her, "Noah ruined it before he did. He seems to be pretty proud of himself for impregnating you again."

"That's my egotistical husband alright. We want you to be the baby's godmother now that you are going to be around. I was going to ask you before you showed up, but now it will be even better."

"I would love to. Another Puckerman in the world. What are we all going to do with ourselves?"

"You are worried? I'm the one that has to raise them. And yes, that does include Puck, too."

Rachel laughed. "You are a great mom and you know that Jonah is nothing like Noah. That could be a good thing."

Quinn smiled. "Will you stay for dinner?"

"I would love to."

"Great. I'll order a pizza." The girls sat down with Jonah the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Finn pulled in his parents' driveway. He asked Mia, "Are you ready to pick up your sister and meet your grandma, princess?"<p>

Mia smiled and said, "Yes!"

Finn laughed at the little girl's enthusiasm as he got her out of her car seat.

Finn carried her to the door. She rang the doorbell for them.

Carole came to the door and said, "You are early. Who is this pretty girl?"

Mia giggled and told her, "I'm Mia Kate Berry-Hudson."

Finn said, "I thought you may want to meet your granddaughter. Puck and Quinn invited us over for dinner tonight."

Carole told them, "Come in. You get Emmy ready and I'll get to know my granddaughter."

Mia went straight to Carole while Finn went to get Emelia.

Carole asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm four."

"You are a big girl."

"I'll be in Kindergarten."

"Wow. You look just like I remember your mommy looking, but you have your daddy's nose and smile." Mia giggled.

Finn came back in the room with Emelia. He asked, "Are you ready to go, Mimi?"

Mia smiled. "Yes daddy. Can we see mommy now?"

"Yep. She is going to be at Aunt Quinn and Uncle Noah's house. We should go. I know she missed you."

"She missed you, too."

"Say bye to nana. We'll see her again soon."

Carole said, "Bring your mommy with you next time. I would like to see her."

Mia gave Carole a hug. Carole got teary eyed as she thought of all the things they had missed in the little girl's life in the short time she had been alive.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of Quinn. She was jealous. Quinn had all Rachel had ever wanted. Quinn had a husband, a baby and another baby on the way.<p>

Quinn came over to Rachel. She asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking you have the life I always wanted."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have the husband, baby and another baby on the way. I'm just the girl that kept my daughter from her dad."

"Stop beating yourself up about it. You and Finn will work things out. You will be together by the end of the year. That gives you about six months."

"I'm not so sure. He isn't very happy with me, but I can't blame him. I wouldn't be happy with me either if I were in his shoes."

"Stop worrying."

Puck walked in the door with Mia in his arms with Finn and Emelia following behind him. Puck said, "Look who I found."

Mia ran to Rachel. "Mommy!"

Rachel picked her up and said, "Hey Mimi. Did you have a good day with daddy?"

Mia smiled. "We went to the park, we got owce cream and saw nana."

"You saw nana?"

"Yep."

"That is great, sweetie. I'm glad you had such a good day. Mommy missed you though."

"I missed you, mommy."

Finn came over and said, "Mom loves her, Rach. She wants to see you next time we go over to the house."

Rachel told him, "I miss her, but I can't see her. She has to hate me."

"She doesn't. I want you to come over for the 4th. The girls need to bond. Kurt, Blaine and Burt need to meet her, too. You are family as well."

"Finn…"

"Please Rach."

"Okay. Fine. Are we still going to dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Puck asked, "Can we eat please? I'm hungry and I'm sure my baby mama is too from carrying our baby."

Everyone rolled their eyes and went to eat. Finn put Emelia in the play pen set up in the living room and she started screeching. Finn said, "Come on baby. I know you love to be held, but daddy needs to eat."

Rachel told him, "If you can cut up Mia's pizza I can hold her. I've been eating while holding a baby for years."

"Really, Rach?"

"Yeah." Rachel picked up the little girl and tickled her. She started to giggle.

They went to eat. Rachel held Emelia while she ate her pizza. Finn was mesmerized. He pictured her alone in a New York apartment years ago doing the same thing with Mia.

Quinn said, "Rach, you are a baby whisperer. Emmy isn't ever happy with anyone other than Finn or Carole for long periods of time.

Rachel laughed. "She looks like Finn. She acts like him, too."

Mia asked, "Am I like daddy, too?"

Finn told her, "You sure are, Mimi. Are you looking forward to time with Aunt Quinn, Uncle Noah and Jonah tomorrow?"

Mia shook her head no. "I want to go with you and mommy."

Rachel told her, "Little star, this is a big person thing. Mommy and daddy need to talk. The next day you will be with both of us."

Finn said, "Mommy is right. The 4th all of us will be together. Then you will get to see nana again. Then you get to meet pops, Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine."

"Oh."

Puck asked, "Don't you have fun with us, munchkin?"

"Yeah, but I want daddy. He doesn't live with us and I want to see him tons."

Rachel told her, "You are going to see a lot of daddy, I promise."

"Really?"

"Mommies don't lie."

"Okay."

Finn asked, "Rach, do you want me to take Emmy back?"

"Finn, she is fine. I miss having a little baby. She is so tiny."

"She took after Anna."

"I know. Mia took after you. She was a big baby. She was a low weight, but she sure was long."

Quinn said, "I wish we would have been friends then. I would have been there in a heartbeat if you needed me."

"So do I. I can't believe life is going like this for me. I thought I would be married and have a baby every two years until I got to four."

Finn caught her eye and knew he was the father of her dream children and that broke his heart on so many levels.

Rachel quickly handed Emelia off to Quinn and she rushed to the bathroom in tears.

Mia said, "Mommy is sad. She wants a baby in her belly like Aunt Quinn."

Finn's head dropped. He told them, "I'll go check on her."


	8. Reasons For Their History

**Thank you all so much. I'm almost at 100 reviews and it has only been 8 chapters. This is wonderful. Thank you for sticking with this and I hope you still continue to enjoy it. I really like this story and I hope it stays that way for all of you, too. Thank you for the love shown and just reading this. This chapter you find out some of the back story of Rachel's distance from everyone.**

July 2nd, 2017

Finn heard Rachel sniffle. He knocked on the door and said, "Rach, open the door. Talk to me."

Rachel opened the door and pulled Finn into the bathroom. She said, "She should be mine. She should be ours. I don't want to be the mother of one baby. I want more. Mia would have been our second baby."

Finn gasped. "Rach, please tell me you didn't abort our baby."

"I can't believe you would ever think I would do that to our baby or any other baby for that matter. I miscarried."

"Rach…"

"Do you remember the last week of senior year when I wasn't myself?"

"Yeah."

"I miscarried that week."

"Who knew about that baby?"

"Just me. I should have been able to protect and carry the baby full term. I felt guilty."

"Rach, that wasn't your fault. Things like that happen. You should have told me. I would have helped you through it."

"I know. I was really upset and didn't feel like I could tell anyone. I didn't even know I was pregnant and then the next thing I knew it was gone."

"So why didn't you tell me about Mia?"

"I was afraid that the same thing as would happen to her. I knew you would love the baby automatically. I didn't want to lose you if I lost her. By the time she was born Kurt told me you were seeing Anna and you were happy. I wasn't going to ruin that for you. So I just took care of her without worrying you."

"I'm going to kill Kurt! I'm going to take you and Mia home with me. I want to sing to Mia together like we would have years ago. I know we aren't together. I just want to lie next to you."

"Finn, we can't do that. That will confuse Mia."

"Rach, I want you and Mia to live with us."

"We can't do that."

"I have extra rooms. You and Mia will each have your own room. Mia asked about us living together today."

"I guess we could try tonight and see how it goes."

"That is all I ask."

"We need to go back out there."

"You are right. I want to get you girls home."

Rachel and Finn walked out to the living room."

Mia came running to Finn. He picked her up and asked, "How are you, little star?"

Mia smiled. "Good. Uncle Noah is silly."

Rachel laughed and said, "We knew that, sweet pea."

Quinn asked, "Are you okay, Rach?"

"Much better."

Finn asked, "Do you want to stay with me tonight, Mimi?"

"Can mommy stay with us, too? I don't like to sleep away from mommy. Mommy makes me feel safe."

Finn smiled. "Of course she can. The four of us will stay together at the same house tonight."

Mia smiled real big.

Rachel said, "If we are going to have a sleep over we should get going. We have a few girls that need to get into bed soon."

Puck said, "Don't be a stranger. We need to hang out more like the old days. I want to see my kid's godparents more."

Mia gave Puck and Quinn a hug. Quinn said, "We will see you tomorrow, Miss. Mimi."

Rachel and Finn headed home with the girls.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn went to the living room after putting the girls to bed.<p>

Rachel said, "I guess we aren't going to dinner tomorrow night now."

"Oh no. You aren't getting out of it this easy. I have reservations and we have plans for the girls. The two of us are going to Breadstix. We need to catch up."

"You mean you don't hate me?"

"Rach, I could never hate you. You know we are meant to be together. Right now the most important things are the girls' feelings."

"That is right."

"Finn…"

"No, I plan to make an honest woman out of you. You are going to have more Finchel babies."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What about Emelia? How will see feel? She will look different than our other babies, if there ever are other babies."

Finn smiled. "Our babies. I like the sound of that. Emmy will be fine. I want to have something with all of my girls."

"Before we have more kids or start a relationship I want to bond with Emelia."

"I think that is a great idea, Rach. You are really good with her."

"Thanks. I love kids. That is why I want more. I can't wait to start my job this fall. I'm going to be taking Mr. Shue's place and teaching music courses."

"That is great, Rach."

"You never told me what you do."

"I teach music at the elementary school."

"That is amazing, Finn. I'm sure you are great at it."

"I love it. The kids are great."

"You will be there for Mia. I don't know how she will handle it. She is a year ahead. She is still small."

"She will do great. I'll be there if she needs anything."

Rachel yawned. "I need to head to bed. I'm glad we are better. I can't wait for dinner."

Finn gave her a hug and said, "Let me walk you to your door."

Rachel blushed. "You are just as cute as always. You are amazing. I would love for you to walk me to the room."

They stood outside the door. Finn kissed Rachel's head. "Night Rach. I'm so glad the two of you are here."

"Night Finn. I'm glad we are here, too. Maybe this can be more frequent."

"I would love that."

The two of them went to their rooms for the night. They ended up dreaming about each other more than they had in years.


	9. Unexpected Dinner Guests

**Another short update. :( I hope you like it though. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I hope it continues to get the support it has. I work on it every chance I get. Thank you for everything. I hope you like what is next in the life of Finn and Rachel.**

**J**uly 3rd, 2017

Finn and Rachel had dropped the girls off at their respective places. Finn was driving along when he took her hand.

Rachel smiled and said, "How is it that you can still give me butterflies after all these years?"

Finn laughed. "I just that power."

"I see you haven't lost my old Finn."

"You brought him back."

They pulled into the parking lot of Breadstix. Rachel smiled at all the memories that flooded back to her.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were sitting across from each other. Finn reached across the table and took Rachel's hand. Rachel smiled from ear to ear.<p>

Finn said, "Rach, you are amazing. I can't wait to have a family 4th of July tomorrow. Kurt and Blaine are in. It will be nice."

"Kurt is going to hate me for not telling him about Mia before now."

"You know that isn't true. You are his favorite diva."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "This is nice. Finn, I have really missed you."

"I missed you too, Rach."

Rachel wanted to kiss him so bad, but she knew she couldn't. The kids were more important than old feelings.

Finn leaned across the table and captured Rachel's lips before she knew what was going on. She couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. That was all she wanted to do."

The two of them were smiling into the kiss. Then they heard, "I can't believe you!"

Finn and Rachel jumped apart at the booming voice. They looked up to see two people Rachel didn't know, but two people Finn was very familiar with.

Finn said, "Excuse you?"

The woman said, "How could you?"

Rachel looked at Finn with eyes full of questions. She didn't know who these people were, but she could tell they were upset.

Finn told Rachel, "Rach, this is Tyler and Amy. Anna is…umm…was their daughter."

Tyler exclaimed, "I can't believe you! You are out with some hussy and our daughter hasn't been gone for half a year yet! She died having your child!"

Finn was fuming. The tears were coming out of Rachel's eyes. He wasn't about to let them get away with causing Rachel pain. He said, "Do not take this out on Rachel because you are mad at me. Rachel is amazing. Of course I know it is my fault that Anna died. I will never forget that. I thank God for Emelia every day. Rachel is great with her."

Amy said, "You let her near our granddaughter?"

"Your granddaughter? She doesn't know who you are. You met her once. It has been all me and my mom. I'm 22 years old. Am I not allowed to be happy again? Rachel makes me happy."

Tyler said, "You are just forgetting about our daughter for the first girl that came along."

Rachel was in full fledged tears. Finn stood up and said, "Rach, lets go. They aren't going to ruin our night without kids."

Finn took Rachel's hand and led her out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel got back to his house. It was only six. They had six hours before they said they would pick up the girls.<p>

Finn ordered a pizza since they had left before they even ordered. He sat on the couch next to Rachel. He pulled her into his side and said, "This wasn't what I planned. I'm sorry about Tyler and Amy."

"They are right. I'm a hussy."

"You are not! I love you. I'm not going to let them make you feel any differently. You are amazing. You always have been."

"You need to be thinking about Mia and Emmy."

"And you. You matter in this equation, too."

"Finn…"

"Don't do this again. Please don't push me away again. I love you."

Rachel leaned over and kissed Finn full on the mouth. Things just went on from there.


	10. Family Sticks Together

**Longer update! I hope you all are still enjoying the story. I just love writing this one. My goal is to have over to 200 revies by the end. I already hit over a 100! Thank you so much. Here you go. :)**

July 3rd, 2017

Rachel and Finn were on their way to get their girls.

Rachel said, "What just happened cannot happen again. We didn't know what we were doing. We were both upset at what was said at the restaurant. Our emotions weren't in check."

"Please say you don't regret what we did, Rach."

"I could never regret it. It was with you. Lets just get our girls and get them home."

"Will you move in with me and Emmy? We can get all of this together. Neither of us will have to be alone. We can get to know the girls even better."

Rachel found herself smiling. "That would be nice. The girls need to get to know each other. Then I can help you out. Finn, you shouldn't have to raise Emmy alone. You are doing a wonderful job, but that isn't something you should be forced to do alone because of the circumstances."

"And you shouldn't have to raise Mia alone either. I would really like to get to know her."

"That would be lovely."

"I'm guessing we still won't be sharing a room."

Rachel laughed. "That is right, but I will be right down the hall just in case you need anything at any time."

"Thanks, Rach. You are amazing. Are you ready to get Mia? Then we are going to go get Emmy. Are you ready to see Mom, Burt, Kurt and Blaine? They all want to see you."

"I'm scared."

"I'll be right there. I'm not going to let anyone else say anything to you. I just want to be with my girls. No one is going to get in the way of that."

Rachel blushed. "You can still make me blush."

Finn laughed. "I love to see that pink on your cheeks." When he pulled into Puck and Quinn's driveway he kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand before they got out of the car.

* * *

><p>Puck answered the door when Finn and Rachel knocked. Puck took one look at his friends and laughed.<p>

Finn asked, "And what do you think you are laughing at?"

Puck said, "The two of you look too happy. I would say you got some action."

Rachel blushed.

Puck laughed and said, "I knew I was right. Good for you. Come in. Your munchkin missed you something awful."

Finn and Rachel followed Puck in the house. Mia saw them and came running. She jumped in Rachel's arms, but hugged both of her parents.

Finn asked, "Did you have fun, princess?"

"Yeah! Daddy, we watched Veggie Tales and had pizza. I missed you and mommy. Where is Emmy? I missed her, too."

Finn smiled at the role of big sister that Mia had already taken on. "She is still at nana's. We are getting ready to get her now. Are you ready?"

Quinn came out of the bathroom wiping her mouth.

Rachel asked, "How are you feeling, Q?"

Quinn replied, "Baby Puckerman 3.0 hates me right now. Other than that I am a little tired. Mia was wonderful as always. We had a great time. Any time you want to go out send her our way. Her and little No have such a good time together."

Rachel smiled. "They are cute."

Quinn smiled when she saw the way Finn looked at Rachel. She exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! You didn't do it! Oh my gosh!"

Finn said, "I think it is time for us to go now. We will see you tomorrow at the party."

Puck told him, "You guys don't have to rush off."

"We need to go get Emmy before it gets too much later. We will see the three of you tomorrow." They all exchanged hugs before they left.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were standing at Carole and Burt's door. Rachel squeezed Finn's free hand while he held Mia on his hip with the other.<p>

Finn leaned down and kissed her head and said, "It is going to be fine. I promise."

Carole opened the door. She took Rachel in her arms automatically. She said, "It is so good to see you, Rach. You guys get in here. Kurt has been waiting to meet this one while spoiling the other. She is sound asleep with Burt in the recliner."

Finn, Rachel and Mia came in the house. Mia said, "Nana! Hi!"

Carole smiled and took Mia in her arms. She said, "Hi sweet pea. Are you ready to meet Uncle Kurt and Blaine?"

Carole went in the living room ahead of Finn and Rachel with the little girl.

Finn could tell that Rachel was nervous. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek. He said, "Rach, calm down. It is going to be okay."

Rachel told him, "Kurt will hate me. I kept Mia a secret and didn't let him dress her. I have seen him once a month for years and never mentioned her once."

"Rachel, stop that! Everything is going to be fine. Lets go check on the girls."

The two of them walked into the living room. Kurt and Blaine were ohhing and awing as Mia told them stories. They were laughing at the little girl.

Kurt looked up at Rachel and could see the fear in her eyes. He said, "Hello diva."

Rachel said, "Hello Kurt. Hello Blaine."

"Mini Rachel here was just telling us how wonderful of a mommy you are."

Mia exclaimed, "My name is Mia!"

All of the adults laughed.

Kurt said, "I'm sorry. Mia was just telling me how wonderful you are."

Rachel managed to smile. She kissed Mia's head.

Carole asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know. I was scared. I was going to New York. Finn wanted to stay here. I didn't want him to feel compelled to leave everything here and follow me, well us. He deserved to follow his dreams. Other things happened…" Rachel didn't want to talk about it in front of Mia. She was too young to understand.

Blaine said, "Mia, lets go in the kitchen. Nana made cookies earlier." They left the room.

Kurt asked, "What happened, Rach?"

"I miscarried the last week of senior year. I was afraid it was going to happen again. I didn't want to put on anyone other than myself."

Finn pulled Rachel close as she cried.

Carole came over and said, "Honey, you should have had that all on yourself. Rach, you have always been like family. We would have helped. You are strong, but everyone needs someone sometimes."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Carole and sobbed. Rachel told her, "It was so scary. I didn't even know I was pregnant. Then I had horrible cramps and it was over. I should have told someone, but I felt that is was my fault."

"Shh… it wasn't your fault. It just happened. It is okay. You are a wonderful mom. Mia shows and tells us that."

Finn said, "Please don't shut me out this time."

Rachel replied, "Never again."

Finn hugged Rachel to his chest.

Kurt said, "Rachel, you could have told me. I would have been there."

"I know you, Kurt. You would have told Finn and I wasn't ready for that."

"Oh, Rach."

Finn took Emelia from Burt who had woke up long enough ago to hear about the unknown baby of the past.

Finn kissed her little head. He said, "We are going to be okay. We have each other."

Rachel took Emelia from Finn. She kissed her little cheek and said, "It's okay now. Emmy, I will always be here for you and your daddy."

Finn said, "Lets get these girls home. We will be back tomorrow for a good, non stressful day full of family. Right now I just want to get the three of you home."

Rachel silently thanked Finn. They got Mia and told everyone a final goodbye.


	11. Late Night Chats

**I'm sorry this is so short, but I just loved all the fluffiness. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the reviews. I'm well on my way to 200. That is unbelievable. Thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. All of you are fantastic. :)**

July 3rd, 2017

Rachel was almost asleep when she heard the starts of a soft whimper over the baby monitor. She quietly got out of bed so she wouldn't wake Finn. She knew he needed the rest by the dark circles under his eyes. She knew those circles very well. She had had them a few years earlier.

Rachel walked over to the crib in the nursery. She carefully lifted Emelia and held her to her chest. She bounced and rocked her. Rachel said, "Hey sweetheart. What is the trouble? Lets make you happy and not wake daddy. He is really tired. I take it you keep him up a lot. That isn't very cool. We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Rachel. I'm your big sister's mommy and a friend of your daddy's. I want you to know if you ever need anything I will always be here for you and your daddy. We are going to be good friends. Everything is going to be okay. You and your daddy are very special to me."

Rachel started singing with the little girl. She started to dance with her, too. Anything to help the little girl get back to sleep. These were all the things that had helped Mia get to sleep in the years before. Rachel turned around just in time to see Finn leaning against the door frame with the goofiest grin on his face.

Rachel gasped. "Oh my. How much of that did you hear?"

Finn laughed and said, "Oh, just everything. I rolled over and realized you were gone. Then I heard you over the baby monitor talking to her. You should have woke me. I would have taken care of her."

"I wanted you to get some rest. It gives us some time to get to know each other."

"You are really good with her. That is the quickest she has ever gotten back to sleep. Now, can you help me get back to sleep?"

Rachel laid Emelia back in her crib. "Nothing is going to happen, got it mister? We already went too far today."

"Yes ma'am. I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms. You are special to us, too. I want you to know that. You have and always will be special to me."

"Finn, I don't know what is going to happen to us in the future, but I know it will be great. We have both been through a lot, but we got led back to each other again."

"Everything happens for a reason. Lets get to bed. We have our first day as the dysfunctional, but amazing family we are. We are spending the day at mom and Burt's place. Mom told me to call your dads and ask them over."

"I'll call them first thing in the morning. Thank you for forgiving me for all the wrong that I did in the past. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"You were doing what you thought was best. Lets forget it happened and live for now. That is what life is all about. We have to forget the bad to get to the good."

"When did you get so smart, Finn Hudson?"

"A lot can happen in four years, Rach. I know everything good will happen in our future. I just have a good feeling about life."

"All of that sounds wonderful. Thank you for standing up for me today. I really appreciate it. You didn't have to do that. They had every right to be angry at me. If I were in their shoes I would have reacted the same way."

"They should be happy that Emmy is going to have a female role model in her life. I mean they can't expect me to become a monk. I know it is fast, but sometimes love just can't wait. Things happen for a reason. I think that Anna sent you back to us somehow. I will always stand up for you. Don't ever forget that. I love you. I will always love you. I know we can't have anything for a while, but I want you to realize that I am always open to possibilities."

Rachel smiled from ear to ear. She loved to hear Finn talk about the future that he believed they were going to have. She hoped that he was correct. All she had wanted in the last four years was to have Finn back in her life. Now that she as back all she wanted was to get things back to the way they were, but she knew it was too early for that. They had two little girls to think about. They couldn't mess things up for them.

The two of them walked back to Rachel's room together. They curled up together and fell asleep innocently. The two of them had the best nights sleep they had had in years just being close to each other.


	12. First Family Holiday

**Thank you for patiently waiting. I love you all so much. School has been stressful. Right now I am confined to my house and it is my birthday weekend. I would love reviews and feedback on what you like and don't like. I love to read all your comments. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading, reviewing, allerting and favoriting this story and all my others.**

July 4th, 2017

Rachel woke up to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes. She got out of bed and walked in the kitchen.

Emelia was in the highchair and Mia was sitting at the table in a booster seat. Mia said, "Mommy! Daddy is making pancakes."

Rachel laughed. "He is? How would he know that those are your favorite?"

Finn moved away from the skillet. He said, "They are completely vegan, Rach. I wasn't sure if you would still be vegan after all these years or not."

"Thank you, Finn. I have become vegetarian over the years. I eat cheese, milk and those things now. Thank you for caring."

"Okay."

"I'll call my dads after breakfast. We have to get ready for the day."

"You get dressed and call your dads. I'll get the girls ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

Rachel smiled. She kissed Mia and Emelia's heads before sitting down at the table for breakfast.

Finn brought pancakes to the table. He had made a face on Mia's pancake with whip cream and strawberries."

Mia exclaimed, "Look mommy! My pancake has a face."

Rachel looked at Finn and said, "Hey! I didn't get a face on my pancake." Then she fake pouted.

Finn leaned over and gave her pancake a face. Then he put a little whip cream on Rachel's nose. Then started laughing as Mia giggled.

Rachel said, "You think you are funny, don't you? Two can play this game." She took a swipe of the whip cream on her plate and put it on his nose. She then laughed herself.

The rest of breakfast was spent in laughter and love for each other. They truly felt like they were a family. They were just happy to be together. It had taken years and bad experiences to get them here, but they were here nonetheless. Something had brought them back together for a reason after all this time. They were waiting to figure out what that truly was.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel got to Burt and Carole's house at noon. They went in the house with the girls who were quickly stolen from them.<p>

Carole said, "Come see what the guys got together this morning."

Finn and Rachel went out to the backyard to see a big swing set. Finn said, "You guys didn't' have to do that."

Burt came over and told him, "We were going to wait until Emmy was older, but Mia needs something to do while she is here."

Rachel said, "That is very nice of you. Thank you."

"Don't have a second thought about it. We love Mia."

All of them sat outside watching Mia play with Blaine while Emelia was pushed on the baby swing by Kurt.

Puck, Quinn and Jonah came in the backyard. Quinn said, "I'm sorry we are late. I'm my fault. This little one wouldn't let me keep anything down." She put her hand on her stomach.

Finn said, "Hey J man. Come give Uncle Finn some love." Jonah came running to Finn and jumped in his arms.

Rachel walked over to Quinn. Quinn told Puck, "Rach and I are going to go talk. Don't ruin my son. He is still innocent and nothing like you."

Puck told her, "I take offense to that, Quinn Puckerman. If you didn't love me the way I am then you wouldn't have married me." Quinn rolled her eyes. Puck laughed and gave her a quick kiss.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel walked in the house. Quinn asked, "What is going on?"<p>

Rachel sighed and said, "I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"Rach, you can tell me anything.

"I had a miscarriage before Mia. For some reason yesterday it really hit me."

"Aww… Rach."

"No one knew it happened. My dads don't even know."

"You kept that in this long. That really isn't healthy. That is something you need someone to help you through. You know people would have been there for you."

"I know that now. I didn't know it then."

"Okay, so you have been staying with Finn?"

"Yes. Mia and I are going to move in with him. Things are going to be okay. We are going to do this for the girls. We may not have a relationship, but we will work this out for the girls."

"He wants a relationship. I know the two of you did something yesterday."

"That was a onetime thing."

"That doesn't mean there weren't feelings behind it."

"There can't be feeling behind it. Not now. There two girls need all of our attention. I don't need to be the hussy they think I am.

"Rach, that isn't who you are. You know that. You are amazing and you love both those girls more than anything.

Rachel was about to reply when Puck came busting through the door. He was fuming. Rachel and Quinn ran over to him. They knew he was in a warpath, but he wouldn't dare hurt a girl. Puck was a lot of things, but he would never harm a girl. They had to stop him from doing something stupid.

Quinn asked, "Puck, what is going on?"

Rachel asked, "What is wrong, Noah?"

Puck looked at Rachel and said, "They can't talk about you that way and get away with it. You are amazing. They are idiots. You are not a hussy. You are an amazing mother. Mia and Emmy are lucky to have you in their lives. You are the perfect role model for them no matter what those idiots say."

"Noah, it is okay."

"No it isn't. They shouldn't have talked to you like that."

"I'm fine. Everything is okay. People say things when they are upset. I know you and Finn wouldn't let them say or do anything to me that would cause me a lot of harm." Rachel gave him a hug.

"You have been through too much."

"Thank you for protecting me, but I am a big girl. I have been able to handle myself for years now."

"I know you are, but that doesn't mean I am going to let anyone hurt you."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Noah. Lets get back outside to everyone."

The three of them went back outside after Puck had calmed himself. They had found that Rachel's fathers had gotten there and started to mingle with everyone once again.


	13. Fireworks and Relationships?

**Whoa! Last chapter was one of the biggest responses I have gotten on a chapter. Thank you so much. It is still my birthday weekend, so I thought I would give all of you a present. A quicker update. :) Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I love to hear what you think. I hope you enjoy this chapter and where this story is going. I am starting to prewrite some more and I think I like where it is going. I hope you do too. Thank you for following this story and my others.**

July 4th, 2017

Rachel was sitting on a blanket with Emelia. She was blowing raspberries on her cheek and making her giggle. Rachel then smiled in return. The little girl's laugh was infectious.

Finn came over and said, Hey girls. How are you two? Mia will not move from the swing set. I think she likes it a little bit. It is almost time for Emmy's first fireworks. What do you think, baby girl?"

Emelia gave Finn a toothless grin so much like his own.

Rachel said, "Finn, she is perfect. I love her. I will always be here for the two of you. I just want you to remember that."

Finn kissed the top of Rachel's head. Then he moved to Emelia's. He said, "We will always be there for you, too."

Mia came running over and pounced on Finn. She said, "Daddy! It's almost time for fireworks!"

Finn smiled and hugged the little girl that was a perfect mixture of him and Rachel. "It sure is, princess."

Mia sat on Finn's lap and took Emelia's hand. Rachel said, "You are such a good big sister."

Mia smiled. "She isn't so bad. She smells sometimes though."

Finn and Rachel laughed. "You used to smell every once in a while, too."

"She needs to start talking and walking. She is boring now."

Finn kissed Mia's head. He told her, "She will be moving around and talking soon. Then the two of you will have all kinds of fun together."

"Yay!" Mia jumped up and down on Finn's lap.

The first boom of the fireworks went off. Mia clung to Finn and showed her excitement at all the colorful bursts in the night sky.

Emelia was a different story. She started clawing at Rachel's shirt and whimpering. By the time the second boom came her face was buried in Rachel's shoulder and full tears were falling down her cheeks.

Rachel couldn't bare it. She told Finn, "I'm going to take her inside. Stay with Mia. We'll be right back when they are over." Rachel kissed Finn's cheek and went in the house.

Rachel went to the living room. She held Emelia and said, "It's okay, Emmy. We are inside now. The loud noises aren't so loud anymore, huh? Shh…"

Emelia started to calm down as Rachel bounced and sang to her softly. Rachel said, "See, we are okay now. I won't let anything happen to you. I know I'm not your mommy, but I will always be here for you like a mommy. You will always have me. That is a promise."

Emelia looked up at Rachel and nuzzled herself against her cheek. Her little eyes started to droop closed. Rachel smiled. She had always loved the feeling of having a baby in her arms.

The booms of the fireworks had ended and Emelia was asleep. Rachel carefully went outside with the baby.

Rachel went over to Quinn, Puck and Jonah to talk.

* * *

><p>Mia had raced over to Blaine and Kurt as soon as the fireworks were over. Finn was admiring all of his girls in the backyard. He had had a rough life, but he hadn't ever felt so blessed to have so many wonderful people in his life.<p>

Carole came over and said, "You are lucky."

Finn smiled and said, "I know. She is great, just like she always was. No one can make Emmy as comfortable and happy as she does. She even gives me a run for my money."

"Don't let her get away this time."

"I would never dream of it. That is not going to happen this time."

Finn looked over at Rachel. He walked up behind her and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rachel looked up and smiled. She told him, "Everything is good here now. After we went inside and a little singing was done she was out like a light."

"Good. I guess the fireworks were a little much for her this year. We can always try again next year."

"Mia didn't like them her first year either. She wasn't so easy to console."

"Rach, you are a wonderful mother."

"Thanks, Finny."

Quinn said, "Will the two of you just get together again? We all know you are meant to be together."

Rachel asked, "Can't I just be the friends with the father of my daughter? Neither of us are really ready to start another relationship. We need to get used to being parents together."

Finn kissed Rachel's cheek and said, "She is my best friend and the mother of my daughter, but I also enjoy kissing her."

Rachel blushed. "Finn Christopher Hudson! Stop that."

Puck came back to them with Jonah after chasing him for a while. Finn said, "It looks like little J man in exhausted."

Puck told him, "He was running around everywhere during the fireworks. I think he literally ran out all of his energy."

"Are you ready for another one?"

Puck kissed Quinn full on the lips. "Of course. We are lacking. We are going to have a house full of Puckerman babies."

Quinn said, "You are only getting four out of me at most, mister."

Puck lowered his head. Does the four include Beth?"

"Four that will be living with us in our house."

Puck smiled. "Okay. Cool."

"We should get the little man home and in bed."

Rachel said, "We should probably be doing the same with the girls soon. Emmy is already out and Mia won't be long before she just crashes."

The young parents rounded up their children and their things. Then they were on their way home.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel had just gotten the girls to bed. Finn kissed her outside her bedroom. She told him, "I had a really good time today. It was so nice to be with everyone else. The kids had a good time."<p>

I had a good time, too. I'm so glad to be with you. It was like we were a little family. It was a nice feeling. I love to see you with Emmy. She is bonding with you so well."

"Finn, she is so cute. She is so much like you."

"Just like Mia is so much like you. Rach, I can't get what Quinn said out of my head."

"Finn, not now. We need to wait. Give us at least a month. We have so much to get used to before we can move onto a relationship. This is a big change for Mia and Emmy. Emmy may be young, but I am still a new person in her life."

"I guess you are right." Finn hung his head as they said goodnight and went to their rooms.


	14. First Day For Everyone

**What is this? I am updating again. I love being able to update so much. Thank you fast approaching Thanksgiving Break. Sadly, don't get used to such a quick turn around. I love all of your reviews. Thank you so very much. :) Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

August 12th, 2017

Finn and Rachel were getting into a schedule with the girls. Every other morning they would trade off who got which girl ready, so they each had an opportunity to bond with both of the girls.

The two of them had a date night every other Friday. It wasn't technically a date, but more of a chance to have adult time without the girls. They loved the adult time because they had the chance to talk about things that were not originally from the mind of Walt Disney or another author of cartoon characters. It was giving them a good chance to get to know each other all over again.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up with the uneasy feeling she had had in her stomach for the last few days. It was the first day of school at her new job and the first day of school for Mia. She was worried, scared and just plain tired.<p>

Rachel walked out of her room to see Finn already had the girls dressed and ready for their day. Rachel asked, "What is going on?"

Finn told her, "You have been nervous and uneasy for the last couple of days. You needed some extra rest before your first day."

Rachel walked over and gave Finn a soft, innocent kiss on the lips. "Thank you. I really appreciate it. I think it has helped me feel some better about the day."

Mia asked, "Are you taking me to school, mommy?"

Rachel kissed the top of her head. "Today I am, but every other day you get to go with daddy. Remember if you need anything during the day you can go to daddy."

"Yes mommy. What is Emmy going to do all day?"

Finn told her, "Nana is going to come over and watch her. Tonight nana is going to watch the two of you. Your mommy and I are going to go out for dinner."

Rachel said, "We went out last Friday."

"Don't fight me on this, Rach. I want to do something special for you on your first day at your new job."

Rachel knew Finn Hudson. He had something up his sleeve. She just didn't know what it was. She was curious. She agreed, "Fine."

Rachel walked over to Emelia and took her out of the highchair. She kissed her cheek and said, "Hey pretty girl. How are you this morning? I'm going to miss you, too."

Finn smiled and walked over to them. Rachel got a whiff of a strong smell and felt a churning her stomach. She thrusted Emelia into Finn's arms. She sprinted to the bathroom from there.

Finn was left standing in the middle of his kitchen holding his daughter and seeing the look of worry in his other daughter's eyes.

* * *

><p>Rachel came out of the bathroom. She said, "That was odd. I don't know what that was about. Did you put on extra cologne this morning or something?"<p>

Finn looked at her with worry. "I don't think so. Rach, you aren't coming down with the flu are you?"

"I don't think so. I'll be okay. We have to get going."

Carole, who had showed up while Rachel was in the bathroom, just stood there in confusion. She took the baby from Finn and told them goodbye and good luck.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn each had one of Mia's hands as they walked into her Kindergarten classroom. Her teacher, Miss. Layton, came over to them. She asked, "Who do we have here?"<p>

Mia beamed with pride as she smiled. "I'm Mia Kate Berry-Hudson."

"Why don't you go find a seat?"

Mia hugged her parents and left to go meet her new classmates. There was no doubt that she would have trouble making friends. She was the perfect mixture of her parents and their best qualities.

Miss. Layton told them, "They will be fine. She is going to be just fine. You have nothing to worry about with this one. I can already tell."

Finn told her, "I'm the music teacher here. If she needs anything let me know."

"Okay, Mr. Hudson."

Rachel and Finn snuck out of the classroom, but not without stealing another glance of their little girl. Rachel burst into tears when they were out of the clear.

Finn said as he took her in his arms, "She is going to do great. She is smart and outgoing. She is just like another Berry girl that I know all too well. You have nothing to worry about."

"She is my baby."

"It is going to be okay. I will be here if she needs anything at all. You need to get to McKinley. I'll call you if anything happens. I promise."

Rachel gave Finn a soft kiss on his cheek and headed out to her car.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the choir room. She finally felt like she was home. She pictured those many years she had spent sitting on those risers as close to Finn as she possibly could in most cases. This was the room that she owed having Mia and meeting Finn to.<p>

Quinn walked in and said, "Welcome to McKinley, Ms. Berry."

Rachel turned around and smiled. She said, "Thank you, Mrs. Puckerman." Rachel all of a sudden felt like she could puke. Her hand flew to her mouth and she ran to the bathroom, which was luckily right across the hall.

Quinn stepped in the bathroom. Rachel was standing at the sink rinsing out her mouth. Quinn held out a box for her to take. She said, "Take this.

Rachel looked down at the box she was holding in her hands and then back up to Quinn. She asked, "Why?"

Quinn laughed. "Rach, Finn tells my husband everything. I caught on, but I don't think neither of the guys did."

"Oh my gosh. Why didn't I think about this?"

Quinn hugged Rachel. They had had their problems in the past, but now they were best friends. They promised that they would always be there for each other. They weren't about to back down on that promise now.

"I'll leave you now. Come and see me later. I'm here if you need me for anything. Remember that. I love you, Rach."

Rachel was still in shock as she looked to the box again. "Love you too, Quinn." Rachel was left there standing in the high school bathroom. y heh


	15. What's the Verdict?

**Another longer update! :) Thank you so much for all the support and love on this story. I am so close to my 200 goal. I never thought that would happen in ne of my stories. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories. I hope that you all continue to enjoy them. Please leave your thoughts and help me get to my goal. :) I love all of you so much, so without furtherado...**

August 12th, 2017

Rachel was in shock. How could she not see the signs herself? She had been in this place before. Now she sat in front of a group of students hoping to make it through her first day. She was scared. Things with Finn were in a rhythm. This was just going to mess everything up for sure.

Now Rachel Berry is sitting here putting on a happy face for her students while her mind keeps wondering to the positive pregnant test burning a hole in her pocket.

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't take it any longer. She raced to Rachel's room as soon as her last student went to lunch.<p>

She knocked on the door and asked, "What is the verdict?"

Rachel just looked up at her with eyes of pure fear with a hand rested on her stomach.

Quinn squealed. "Rach, this is awesome! We will get to go through it together. Our kids are going to be best friends."

Rachel now had tears in her eyes as she clutched her stomach tighter. She said, "This can't be happening. We have been back for a month. Finn and I have only had relations once. We are still getting to know Emmy and Mia. Finn and I aren't even together. This just can't be happening. Especially not right now."

"Rach, it is happening. You are going to be fine."

"How can it be fine? We are just two adults living in the same home with our children. We are not in any kind of relationship. We don't have enough time or money for more babies."

"You need to stop stressing. Go home and tell Finn. You can't hide it this time. He will be there for you."

"I know. I just don't want to lose it. I couldn't handle that again."

"That isn't going to happen again. That was just once. There is no way that it is going to happen again this time."

"I don't know. I want another baby, but I want to be in a relationship with the father at least."

"Rach, Finn loves you. He always has. The two of you are end game. Everyone knows that. You make beautiful babies. You are wonderful parents. You should make him a special dinner and tell him tonight."

"I can't tell him tonight!"

"Why not?"

"He has plans for us to go out and celebrate our first days. Carole is watching the girls and everything."

"That could be good. You won't have to worry about one of them interrupting when you have the nerve to tell Finn. Rach, it is going to be fine. I know you are going to be a wonderful mother of three. You know Puck and I will be there for you guys. You are our best friends."

"Thank you so much."

"I better get back to my classroom. Call me if you need anything. I'll be there."

Rachel hugged Quinn and they got back to work.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn got to the house at the same time. Finn got Mia out of the car and she went running to Rachel.<p>

Rachel smiled and asked, "How was your first day, big girl?"

Mia said, "Good! I have two best friends. We went to daddy's class. He played the drums for us. He is really good."

"Yes he is. We will have to show you our old performances. We were really great."

Finn came over and kissed Rachel's head. He asked, "How was your day, Rach?"

Rachel just wanted to flood him with her feelings. She said, "It was fine. Very eventful."

"We can talk more about it at dinner. Lets get this one inside to nana and change our clothes."

"Are you sure we could go out tonight?"

"Of course. It was our first day at work. We need the break. Are you feeling better? You are looking a little pale. I was worried about you earlier."

"I'll be okay. Lets get inside. I missed Emmy."

Finn smiled as the three of them went inside.

Rachel went straight to Emmy as soon as they walked in the door.

Carole asked, "How are you doing? Finn told me that you have been feeling under the weather for a few days."

Rachel tried to downplay it. "I'm okay. I'm going to make a trip to the doctor soon just to be sure everything is going to be okay."

Finn had a look of concern on his face. Rachel just smiled.

* * *

><p>Finn pulled into the parking lot of one of the nicest restaurants in Lima. Finn said, "Tonight I want to treat you to a nice dinner. You deserve it for all you do for me and the girls."<p>

Rachel lowered her head. "I don't deserve it. So much is going on. I'm not the perfect person you have made me out to be."

"Rach, what is wrong?"

She sniffled. "I can't tell you now. It will ruin everything."

Finn wrapped his arms around her. He said, "Lets get you in there and eat. Maybe you will want to tell me then. You can tell me anything. Rach, you are the mother of my daughter."

Rachel shook her head and tears spilled from her eyes. She just said, "This isn't how it is supposed to happen. Why is it happening now?"

Finn forced her to look at him. "Tell me what is going on. You are scaring me."

Rachel took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Finn was in shock. He couldn't form words when he needed to most. Rachel swung the door open and jumped out. She couldn't sit there in the silence.

Finn finally realized he hadn't said anything. He jumped out of the car and ran to her. He said, "Rachel! Stop!"

Rachel turned around. Her eyes were red and puffy already. Rachel said, "You don't need this. I'm sorry. I can go away again. I know you don't want me."

Finn had tears in his own eyes now at the thought that Rachel believe he didn't want her. That was the opposite of what he had been saying all along. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Finn pulled away and said, "Rach, I have only told you I want to be with you since you came back. That is what tonight was for. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend. You asked me to give you a month and I couldn't wait any longer."

"I didn't want to tell you like this. I wanted it to be quiet and perfect. I wanted to be holding her hand and look into your eyes."

"That wouldn't be us, baby. We are all about the drama."

"I guess that is true."

"Rach, will you date me? I want to date my baby momma."

Rachel got tears in her eyes. "I want to date my baby daddy."

"We're having a baby, Rach! I get to be here this time. I'm going to take good care of you. Who knows?"

"Quinn. She bought me the test and pretty much told me I was pregnant. I made an appointment for tomorrow after school."

"Do you think Quinn and Puck would pick up Mia from school? I don't want to tell mom until we tell Mia. Emmy is too young to understand."

"That would be good. I'll call her when we get home. I don't know if she will be able to go without telling Noah."

"Lets hope so. Lets go get you and baby something to eat." Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and rested his hand on her flat stomach.


	16. Making Arrangements

**I am soooo sorry for the late update. I'm in the last three weeks of the semester and everything is coming at us at once. That's what you get for going to a private college. I don't know how much I will get to update, but with break coming you have quicker updates to look forward to then. Thank you so much for sticking with this story. Hopefully with this chapter I will hit 200 reviews! Thank you all for the alerts, faves and reviews. Heck, thanks for reading in general. :) Hope you enjoy. **

August 12th, 2017

Finn and Rachel walked in the house with big smiles on their faces.

Carole said, "The two of you look happy. The girls were wonderful. Mia is such a wonderful big sister. She is a little mommy. They are sound asleep. I'm going to head home."

Finn told her, "There is something I want to tell you before you go. Rach and I are officially in a relationship."

Carole giggled. "It is about time."

Rachel smiled and stood as close to Finn as she could. She wanted Finn to hold her and rest his hand on her stomach like he had been all night long.

Rachel just smiled in return. She said, "I couldn't be happier than I am right now."

"I'm so happy for the two of you. I love the two of you together. I will see you in the morning." Carole left them alone.

Finn picked Rachel up and threw her over his shoulder carrying her to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and lifted her shirt. He planted a soft kiss on her stomach and said, "Hi baby. I'm your daddy. I love you so much already. We are going to be best friends. I will always be there for you, your mommy and your sisters. You are going to have two big sisters. How cool is that? You are going to love each other. We are going to be a big happy family. You have my word on that."

Rachel smiled. "Okay daddy. I need to call Quinn and see if she can pick up Mia for us. Then we can go check on this little one here."

Finn pouted. "Fine. Expect this to be a nightly ritual. I'm going to be here for all of this. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Call Quinn. Don't move!"

Rachel laughed and saluted him, "Yes sir!"

Finn rolled his eyes and kissed Rachel. He loved to see her so happy. He felt that he could already see that glow that everyone talks about pregnant women getting. He just thought it made it even more beautiful. He was going to be a father again with the love of his life. He finally walked into the bathroom to take his shower.

Rachel picked up the phone and called the Puckerman house. She didn't think about looking at the clock and seeing what time it was. She was on cloud nine knowing that she was going to be a mother again and Finn was happy.

* * *

><p>The phone was ringing. They had just gotten Jonah to sleep. Puck picked up the phone quickly and said harshly, "This better be important if you are going to risk waking our kid. I swear if he woke up."<p>

Rachel was in shock with her tone. He never spoke to her like that. She sniffled as the tears started to fall. She said, "I'm sorry Noah. I am so sorry." Then she started to cry without trying.

Puck knew he was in trouble when his Jewish American princess was upset. He said, "Crap! Sorry Berry. J man wanted nothing to do with sleep tonight. What is going on?"

"Can I speak with Quinn? I don't wish to ruin your night or anything. I promise to make it quick so you can get back to your time together."

"Of course. I'll give her the phone. I'm sorry, Berry."

"I shouldn't have called so late. I should have been thinking."

Puck handed the phone to Quinn. He whispered, "It's Berry. I think I made her cry."

Quinn took the phone and said, "Hey Rach. What did my inconsiderate husband do now?"

"I'm sorry I called late. I hope I didn't wake Jonah. I know how hard he can be to get back to sleep."

"You are fine. Don't worry about that. What do you need? How did tonight go with you?"

"I told him. He took me out tonight planning to ask me to be his girlfriend. So, I'm finally dating the father of my children. Finn is rather excited about the new addition as it is now."

"That is great, Rach. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little uneasy. Could I ask you a big favor?"

"Sure."

"I have an appointment right after school. Finn really wants to go with me. Can you pick Mia up for us?"

"Of course. That is not a problem. Do you want to bring her back here?"

"That is fine. She loves you, Noah and little No."

"Okay. Will Carole still have Emelia?"

"Yeah. She is taken care of."

"Then no worries. Mimi is taken care of, too. I want to hear all they have to say."

"Of course. Please don't tell Noah. We want to tell Mia then our parents first."

"Okay."

"Thank you. Again, I'm sorry for calling as late as I did. I should have been thinking about when you normally put Jonah to sleep."

"Don't worry about it. Love ya, Rach. See you tomorrow."

"Love you, too. See you tomorrow, Quinn." They hung up.

Puck just looked at Quinn and said, "My man Hudson knocked up Berry again, didn't he?"

"What would make you think that?"

"You have been pregnant three times now. I know the signs. She is upchucking everything, she cried over nothing and her boobs are bigger."

Quinn slapped him. "Puck!"

"It is true. I'm still a dude. I notice things. Is she?"

"She is going to the doctor tomorrow to be sure. I'm picking up Mia from school so Finn can go to the doctor with her. She doesn't want you to know yet because they haven't told their parents or Mia yet."

"Oh good gosh. I knew they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Please tell me he finally got the nerve to at least ask her to be his girlfriend. If not those kids are really going to be messed up."

"Noah Puckerman! Stop that! They are our best friends."

"Doesn't mean they aren't stupid. They should go ahead and get married. We all know they will. They are meant to be together."

"Whoa. My husband is getting sappy on me."

"Be quiet woman. Lets get some sleep."

Quinn laughed as the two of them curled up in bed.

* * *

><p>Rachel was lying in bed when Finn finally got out of the shower. Rachel said, "What happened to a quick shower?"<p>

Finn laughed. "Oh. Did you miss me, momma?"

"When don't I miss you? Come cuddle with me daddy."

Finn jumped on the bed and pulled Rachel to his side. He kissed her head. "Night momma."

"Night daddy."

The two of them soon fell asleep clinging to each other with their hands rested on Rachel's flat stomach.


	17. Finn and Rachel Tell Mia

**I know I said it would be a while, but tonight was a night of procrastination for me. So here is the next chapter. I may try to put up another chapter this weekend before finals and life take over. Thank you for getting me to my 200 reviews. I just want you to know that this story isn't anywhere close to ending yet. Thank you all so much for your support. :)**

**Au**gust 13th, 2017

Finn and Rachel were anxiously waiting in the doctor's office. The two of them had breezed through the day and left a half an hour early. They were ready to check on their baby that they found themselves to be kind of excited about.

Rachel was biting on her bottom lip nervously. Finn squeezed the hand she had rested on her knee. He told her, "Everything is going to be fine, Rach."

"I'm so glad to have you this time."

"Always and forever."

The nurse came out and said, "Rachel Berry?"

Finn and Rachel stood up and walked back to a room in the office.

The doctor walked in soon after. He said, "Hello. I'm Doctor Travis."

Finn and Rachel both smiled nervously. Finn finally said, "Hey doc."

Doctor Travis asked, "How have you been feeling, Mrs. Berry?"

Rachel replied, "It's Miss. Berry. This is my boyfriend, Finn Hudson."

"I'm sorry. How have you been feeling, Miss. Berry?"

"I have been having some terribly awful morning sickness."

"That is normal. Anything else?"

"Some unstable emotions."

"Normal as well. Lets see if we can find a heartbeat and tell you how far along in your pregnancy you are."

Finn and Rachel's hand as they waited. The doctor put the jell on Rachel's stomach and she shivered. He started moving the wand around in circles until they heard it. The room was filled with a thumping sound.

Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel's head. He had that goofy grin on his face that Rachel loved so much. He said, "There is your baby. Our healthy baby."

Rachel had tears in her eyes.

The doctor told them, "You are about five weeks. Everything looks great. I want to see you again in four weeks."

Finn and Rachel took the pictures they had printed off and thanked the doctor. Then they started heading home to their girls. They couldn't wait to tell Mia about her new brother or sister.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn got to the Puckerman house at four.<p>

Quinn opened the door and took Rachel in her arms. She said, "So?"

Rachel just smiled as her hand went to her stomach.

Finn told her, "We would appreciate if you would keep our secret a little while longer. We are telling Mia tonight. We are going to tell our parents tomorrow. I'm sure you already told your husband. I know the two of you too well."

Quinn said, "I told him nothing. He actually figured it out for himself after Rachel called last night."

Rachel told them, "Right now I just don't care. I'm too happy."

Finn just smiled as he held Rachel close. They went in the door.

Mia came running over to her parents. She said, "Mommy! Daddy! Aunt Quinn helped me with my homework. Then she gave me cookies and milk."

Finn picked her up and said, "That is great, little star."

Jonah came toddling into the room. Rachel smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She said, "Hey little No. I love you so much. You look just like your daddy."

Puck came in the room and said, "Well, if it isn't the little family."

Finn told him, "Shut it, man."

Puck just laughed as he hugged Rachel. He took Jonah from her and snuggled him to his chest as he stood with Quinn and his friends.

Rachel asked, "Mia, are you ready to go home? What do you say to us watching a movie and eating popcorn after dinner?"

Mia smiled. "Daddy and Emmy, too?"

Finn tickled her side and said, "Of course. Do you think I would let the two of you have fun without me?"

They got Mia's things together.

Rachel said, "What do you say to Aunt Quinn and Uncle Noah?"

Mia hugged them. "Thank you for letting me come over." Quinn and Puck told the goodbye and the three left.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Finn and Mia got home at 4:30. Mia went running to Carole and Emelia.<p>

Carole said, "Hey Miss. Mia. How was school?"

Mia giggled. "Good. I like my class. Daddy's class is most fun. I have two new friends."

"That is great. What are their names?"

"Their names are Trevor and Allie. They are twins."

Finn had a scared look on his face. Rachel softly asked, "What is the matter, Finny? You look scared."

She is friends with boys. Aren't they supposed to have cooties at this age?"

Carole and Rachel laughed.

Rachel asked, "How was Emmy today?"

Carole replied, "Wonderful as always. You are going to have a mobile baby on your hands soon. She was trying so hard to crawl today. She has been babbling nonstop."

Finn picked up Emelia and blew a raspberry on her cheek. He said, "That is daddy's girl. You are going to be ahead of the game just like your sister, huh?"

Carole smiled. "I'm going to head home."

Rachel said, "Finn and I were hoping you would come over for dinner tomorrow night. We are going to invite my fathers, too."

"What is the occasion?"

Finn told her, "We just want to have a nice family dinner. The girls love their grandparents. You guys have done so much for us. The least we can do is have dinner."

"Do you need me to bring anything?"

Rachel said, "Just yourself and Burt. I have everything under control."

Carole laughed. "Sounds great." She told them all goodbye and left.

Mia ran off to pick a movie. Finn and Rachel were standing with Emelia. Finn said, "Hey pretty girl. Guess what? You are going to be a big sister. What do you think, baby girl?"

Emelia started giggling and cooing.

Finn and Rachel laughed.

Mia came running in the room. She said, "Lets watch Finding Nemo!"

Rachel took Emelia and Finn picked up Mia. He told her, "That sounds great, star. Your mommy and I have something to tell you."

The little family walked into the living room. They sat on the couch. Rachel said, "Baby, daddy and I have big news."

Mia asked, "What is going on?"

Rachel smiled. "Mommy has a baby in her belly. You are going to have another little brother or sister. What do you think?"

Mia giggled. "Yay! I can help. Are you and daddy going to get married like Uncle Noah and Aunt Quinn?"

Finn told her, "Some day we will. Would you like that?"

"Yes!"

Rachel and Finn just laughed. Finn got up to put the movie in for his girls.

Mia innocently asked, "Mommy, are you Emmy's mommy, too?"

Finn's head shot up real fast. Rachel told her, "No, honey. I'm not."

"Where is she?"

Finn had tears prickling his eyes. He sat next to Mia and said, "She is in Heaven. That is where my daddy is, too."

"Oh. Do you miss her?"

Finn nodded. "I do."

"Oh."

"That doesn't mean I love you and your mommy any less though."

Finn looked at Rachel and asked, "Can you handle the girls for a while?"

Rachel was worried, but could tell he needed some time. She replied, "Of course."

He went to stand up. Mia said, "Daddy, the movie is starting. You can't go."

Finn kissed the heads of all the girls and said, "I'll be back soon. Then you can tell me all about it."

Mia grabbed onto Finn's leg. "Don't go, daddy!"

Rachel said, "Let go of Finn. We'll watch the movie."

"Daddy, you promised."

Finn pulled loose of the little girl. It broke his heart, but he had to go.

Rachel was sitting on the couch holding Emelia to her chest and Mia to her side. Both girls were crying. Rachel didn't know what to do to stop their tears. She just held them and cried with them. She just wanted to make their tears go away, but she found her own.


	18. Finn's Return

**The response I got on the last chapter was so sad. I had to explain myself before the end of the weekend and everything with school got out of hand. I hope you will stick with this story and realize that my Finchel heart will alwyas win in love. :) Thank you for the few reviews I recieved and the feedback. I hope you will like this chapter better, but I know for sure you will love the next one. Enjoy. :)**

**A**ugust 13th, 2017

Finn pulled into the cemetery. He walked over to a headstone he was very familiar with and sat down in front of it.

He ran his hand over the name for an hour before he had the courage to speak up. He finally said, "Hi Anna. I know I haven't been here for a while. If only you could see Emmy. She is getting so big. She is pretty, just like you. She is going to be crawling soon. I'm here because I need to say goodbye. I know it hasn't been very long, but Rachel came back. I love her. That never changed. I know you knew all along that I loved her and that kills me. Rachel and I have little girl I didn't know about. Rach is pregnant again. I will never forget you. Rachel is so good with Emelia. She loves her. She will be a great mom to her. I want her to adopt her some day. You will always be here mom, though. Thank you for dealing with me as long as you did. Please tell my dad hello. I really hope I am making the two of you proud. I'm trying really hard." Finn took off his wedding ring and put it in his pocket. He knew it was the right time. He sat in front of Anna's headstone for a while longer.

* * *

><p>Finn had been gone for three hours. Rachel didn't know what to do. Both of the girls were on edge because they knew something wasn't right. Rachel had fed them and now she was trying to get them to sleep, but that was a harder task to do by herself than she had imagined.<p>

Rachel was exhausted. The only person she could think to call was Puck. Puck answered, "Hello?"

Rachel was sobbing at this point. She managed to say, "Hi Noah." Emelia and Mia could both be heard crying through the phone.

Puck frantically asked, "What is the matter, princess?"

"Finn is gone. He left three hours ago. The girls are upset. I'm upset. I'm exhausted. I can't get them to sleep. I'm sorry to call. I didn't know who else to call."

"Calm down. All of this worrying isn't good for the baby. I'll call Sarah to come sit with J man. Q can come help you get the munchkins to sleep. I'm going to go kill Finn."

"Thank you, Noah. I can't raise three kids by myself."

"You won't have to. I'll find him. It is all going to be okay. You know Q and I will always be there for you."

"I love you, Noah. Thank you."

"It's nothing, Rach. Q will be there soon." They said goodbye and Rachel relaxed some. She felt so blessed to have such wonderful friends that cared so much about her. She knew no matter what happened they would always be there for her, like they promised.

* * *

><p>Puck walked to Finn's dad's headstone. He found Finn sitting in front of it just like he knew he would. Finn had come here to think when he was upset all the time since they were younger.<p>

Puck said, "I'm going to kill you!"

Finn's head whipped around. Finn asked, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Your baby mama called me in complete tears because you were gone. She is now at your house with my baby mama trying to get YOUR kids to sleep! What is the matter with you? You left without telling Rach where you were going. You may not have a relationship because of this stupid stunt."

"You don't understand."

"No, you don't! Two pregnant women are at your house with hormones running high. You really screwed up this time."

"I was getting closure. I told Anna I loved Rachel. Mia made me realize that we need to move on. She pointed out that I need to move on with the people that I have here."

"You should have told Rach. She would have understood if you would have gave her the chance. Right now she is just ticked off at you right now. You need to go home, man."

"I know I do. I really needed to talk to my dad after I said goodbye to Anna. I am going home now."

"Good. I'm sure my wife will still be at your house. Please send her home."

"Of course."

The two went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Quinn just gave Finn an evil glare as she left. Finn knew that that was the least of his troubles until he saw Rachel.<p>

Finn crept back to Rachel's room. He found Mia curled up against her side and you could see the tear stained cheeks. Then Emelia was asleep on her chest. Rachel was softly crying as she clung to the two girls.

Finn quietly walked in the room. He said, "Rach."

He walked closer to the bed. Rachel practically growled, "Don't you dare. You left me to deal with two unhappy and scared kids. I'm hormonal and tired. Don't come any closer to us."

"Rach, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have just left like that. I should have told you where I was going or talked out my problems with you. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Maybe a relationship isn't what we need right now. Maybe Mia and I should stay with my dads for a while."

Finn had tears in his eyes at this point. "Please don't do that. We have to be a family for the girls and the baby. They need that. We need that."

Rachel wiped tears from her cheeks. "Why should I believe you won't leave us again?"

"Rach, don't do that."

"Go to sleep. I'm not going to work tomorrow. I am going to try and catch up on sleep to keep OUR baby healthy."

"Then I'm not going to work either. We need to talk about all of this."

"Fine. Go to bed. Just leave me alone."

"I'll take Emmy to her crib. Do you want me to come back and take Mia to bed?"

"No. I'm going to hold her. This is the only way she will sleep tonight because of you. I don't want to be alone."

"Rach, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Finn, I'm too emotional for this right now."

Finn took Emelia from her and kissed her head.

Rachel rolled over and clung to Mia.

* * *

><p>Rachel was almost asleep when she heard noises. Then she realized that she still had the baby monitor in her bedroom. She listened closer as she heard Finn sniffle and say, "Emmy, daddy really screwed up. I love you, Mimi and Rachel. I love your baby brother or sister, too. I shouldn't have left. I didn't think about how much it would hurt all of you. I have to make it up to all of you. Daddy is a screw up. He doesn't deserve any of you."<p>

Rachel was crying at this point. She always hated to be on the outs with Finn. She promised herself that she would fix things the next day. They had to be a family for the girls and the baby. They just had to.

Rachel was going in and out of sleep when she heard Finn say, "Emmy, I love her so much. I can't lose her again. I don't deserve her. I just want you to have a mommy that is here for you. There is no better mommy than Rachel. Your mommy was good too though. I'm sorry your mommy isn't here, but we have Rachel. That is if she will forgive daddy for messing everything up. I love her so much."

Rachel was in tears as she fell asleep holding her daughter. Her goal for the next day was to get her family back.


	19. Fixing Things

**Thank you so much for the feedback. I love it all. I hope this chapter eases your Finchel loving hearts. I love it. :) I am going to be so busy this week so I thought I would get this out there and I may not see all of you again for a week or so. I say that a lot though. We will just have to see. Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming. I love them all. Enjoy!**

**A**ugust 14th, 2017

Rachel woke up to the door opening. She saw Finn carrying Emelia much like the first day she saw him again. He had a tray of food in his hands.

Rachel quietly asked, "What is this?"

"The start of a day of apologizing. I am so sorry. Quinn is taking Mia to school. I'm going to take Emmy to mom's house. Then I'm coming back here and we are going to talk."

Rachel carefully woke Mia. She said, "Wake up, star. Daddy brought us breakfast in bed."

Mia sat up and looked directly at Finn. She said, "You came back!"

Finn sat the tray on the end of the bed. He kissed the top of her head and told her, "I told you I would come back. I'm sorry I scared you and made you sad. What do you say to us watching a movie after dinner tonight when your grandparents are here?"

Mia smiled. "I love you, daddy. Please don't leave us again."

"I would never dream of it. Lets get some food in your belly. Then you have to get ready for school before Aunt Quinn comes to pick you up."

"You aren't taking me?"

Rachel said, "Daddy and I aren't going to work today."

"You okay, mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie. Your little brother or sister isn't being very nice to mommy's tummy right now."

"Make them be nice."

Finn and Rachel laughed at her innocent comment. Finn told her, "The baby will be nice very soon."

The three of them started to eat before Finn took the girls to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Rachel was curled in a ball on the couch in her pajamas when Finn got back from dropping Emelia off at Carole and Burt's house. He sat next to her. She scooted over and laid her head in his lap.<p>

Rachel looked up at him and asked, "Why did you leave us? Mia didn't mean to upset you. She is at the stage in life where she asks questions about everything. She is just too curious for her own good sometimes."

Finn ran his hand through Rachel's hair and then rested his other on her stomach. "I'm sorry, baby. I should have told you where I was going. Rach, I went to the cemetery to get closure. I need to make everything about you, Mia, Emmy and the baby."

"Finn…"

"No, Rach. This is the way it needs to be. I have been feeling sorry for myself. I shouldn't. I have you and the girls. We are going to have a baby. I'm really lucky."

"You can tell me anything. Don't ever hide your feelings from me ever again. We are parents together. If this relationship is going to work then we have to trust each other."

"You still want to be with me?"

"You are the only one I ever wanted. We have two children together. I'm not going to let you get out of this that easy."

"I never want out. Thank you. I don't deserve your forgiveness. Last night I told Anna how much I love you and how good you are with Emelia. I hope one day you will want to adopt her and she can call you mom. Every little girl needs a mom."

Rachel thought back to her younger years and how all she ever wanted was to meet her mother. She felt for the little girl and for Finn who only wanted his daughter to have everything he could possibly give her.

Rachel had a glisten in her eyes. "Can I adopt her before this baby gets here?"

Finn smiled at her eagerness. She was the same old Rachel Berry for sure. "I think that would be perfect."

"Wonderful. Finn, the next time you need a break tell me where you are going. We are a team. I will always be there for you whenever you need someone. I love you."

Finn pulled Rachel out of his lap and gave her a searing kiss. "I love you, too."

"Finn, you have always been my only exception. There is no one in the world I would rather have children with. We always find the most inopportune moments, but I wouldn't trade them for anything."

Finn leaned down and planted a kiss on Rachel's clothed stomach. He said, "Hi baby. This is your daddy. I don't know if you have ears yet, but I am going to start talking to you now. I love you already. I love your mommy and sisters, too. I'm sorry I made them so sad last night. I'll try to never let it happen again. Daddies do some dumb things though. Just remember that you are loved no matter what."

Rachel placed a hand on her stomach. "You are one lucky baby. You are so loved. Mommy loves you so much already. You are just a little speck right now, but in eight months you will be right here in our arms to love in person. We will get to love you in person. That is so special. Stay healthy for mommy. I couldn't handle losing another baby."

Finn sat up and told Rachel, "Nothing is going to happen to this baby. I won't let it."

Rachel smiled. She knew how serious Finn was when it came to the kids and herself. She knew if she was to trust anyone it would be him.

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon lost in the embrace of each other.

* * *

><p>Finn had went to pick up the girls. Rachel had stayed behind to work on the special dinner they had planned for their parents.<p>

Rachel was grilling chicken when the smell hit her at full force. She ran to the bathroom and almost didn't make it in time. She lost all the contents of her stomach into the bowl.

Finn came in the house with both of the girls giggling happily in his arms. He exclaimed, "Rach! We're home!"

Rachel managed to croak, "I'm in the bathroom."

Finn deposited the girls into the living room and raced to the bathroom to check on Rachel. He wanted to do all he could to easy her uneasiness.

Finn got on his knees and comforted Rachel as she sat on the floor next to the toilet. She told him, "Baby doesn't like grilled chicken."

Finn kissed her head, "I'm sorry, babe. It will stop soon."

Before they could embrace each other the smoke detector started blaring. The girls started crying. Mia cried out, "Mommy! Daddy! Fire!"

Rachel and Finn jumped up from their positions on the floor. Rachel went to grab the girls to get them out of the house. Finn went in the kitchen to check out the situation.

Rachel got out of the house with a girl on each hip. She kissed each of their heads.

Finn came outside and said, "You have nothing to worry about. There wasn't a fire. It was just a lot of smoke. We can go back in now. Your chicken didn't make it though, Rach."

Rachel got tears in her eyes. "What are we going to do for dinner? Tonight is special."

"We'll just order pizza. Don't stress, babe. It doesn't matter what we eat. All that matters is we are expanding our family and we are telling everyone. Everything is going to be just fine."

Finn took Mia from Rachel and led them back in the house. He felt sorry for Rachel. He knew how perfect she wanted everything to be when they told their parents their exciting news.


	20. They're Going To Be Fine

**Short update. :( It is that time in the semester that everything is due and we have no time for anything else. I hope you enjoy this and leave your reviews. I will hopefully be able to update soon and ****it will be longer. I appreciate you taking the time to read and review. I love reading all of your reactions. Enjoy! :)**

August 14th, 2017

Both sets of parents were at the house by six. Finn and Mia welcomed them. Finn told them, "The pizza will be here by 6:30. Rach went to make grilled chicken for all of us, but there was a little mishap in the kitchen."

Mia giggled and said, "Mommy made the smoke detector go off.

Hiram said, "She did? That isn't like your mommy. She is a really good cook."

"The baby doesn't like smells."

Finn cringed. He loved that his daughter was so honest like Rachel, but now wasn't such a perfect time for that.

A smiling Rachel popped up with little Emelia on her hip. She said, "Hi everyone. I guess Finn told you about my little mishap in the kitchen. I am so sorry. I really tried."

Burt was always the curious one. He asked, "Why did you have the four of us over?"

Finn asked, "Can't we just want to spend some time with our parents without our motives being questioned?"

"You have never had the four of us over at the same time before. What is going on?"

Rachel told them, "Finn and I have decided to try out a relationship. We each have gotten to know the girls. Now we are going to get to know each other again."

Leroy said, "That is wonderful. We are happy for the two of you. Now, what else is going on?"

"What do you mean what else?"

"Star, you know what we mean."

Mia jumped out of Finn's arms. She came over to Rachel and said, "Don't forget new baby!" Then she put her hand on Rachel's stomach.

Carole chuckled at the little girl and said, "Men, I think we just got our what else. How far along are you?"

Finn told them, "We are five weeks. The baby is due around Emmy's birthday."

Leroy said, "Oh, Rachel."

Rachel went into over protective mother mode. "I love this baby." She got tears in her eyes as she clung to Emelia.

Hiram said, "Hey baby. Calm down. It is okay. You know we love our grandchildren. Yes, you and Finn don't have impeccable timing, but you have beautiful babies."

Rachel hugged them all.

They spent time talking about the new baby and the Finchel future.

* * *

><p>After dinner all of the adults sat and watched Cars with Mia, just as Finn had promised.<p>

Emelia was lying on her stomach next to Mia. Her little doll was a little out of reach and anyone could tell she was getting frustrated.

Finn was watching Emelia. He could tell she as determined to fetch her doll. Finn carefully elbowed Rachel and said, "Check out, Em."

They watched as she got on her knees. She shakily moved enough to get her toy and fell flat on her stomach.

Rachel and Finn both took her in their arms and peppered her with kisses. Finn said, "That's daddy's big girl! Look at you on the go."

Rachel giggled. "Hey mobile baby. Looks like we have some baby proofing to do around here."

The older adults laughed at the young pair and their excitement. They knew they were going to be just fine.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel got the girls to sleep after a few choruses of Faithfully. Finn brought Rachel to his chest and kissed her on the mouth. He told her, "Thank you for getting so excited about Emmy earlier."<p>

Rachel smiled at him. "Of course I was excited. This is something big for all of us. Now we will have to constantly be on our toes. Babies are so much more fun when they are on the move."

"I just hope she doesn't wear us out before the new baby gets here. I think it all went really well tonight."

Rachel smiled. "It really did."

"You seem so happy."

"I love you. You and the girls make me happy. I can't wait for this one to get here. Finny, will you be mad if we don't have a boy?"

Finn kissed her head. "Of course not. If we have another girl then I will have four of the prettiest girls in the world. I know we will get a boy some day."

"I have been thinking of girl names."

"Care to share?"

"Not yet. I still need to do some thinking."

"That is mean! Rachel Berry, tell me the name of our future daughter."

"Nuh uh. I don't think so. Go to sleep, daddy. This momma is tired from carrying this Hudson baby."

"Boo you. Fine. Night Rach. I love you."

"Night Finn. I love you, too."

The two of them fell asleep clinging to each other. They couldn't have thought of a better place to be than in the arms of the other. They were happy that things were finally going their way.


	21. Kismet

**Thank you all so much for sticking with this as long as you have. I love this story, but it is slowly losing following. :( Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them all. Let me know what you are still thinking about this story. I love to ready your reactions. Thanks so much. Enjoy! **

**N**ovember 24th, 2017

It was the day before Thanksgiving. Rachel and Finn had an appointment to find out the sex of the baby. Everyone had the day off school so Finn and Rachel were taking the girls with them. Everyone was so excited for what the day had to hold.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting with seven month old Emelia on one knee and Mia on the other. Mia asked, "What are they going to do to you and baby, momma?"<p>

Rachel said, "They are going to put some jell on mommy's belly. Then they are going to use a special camera to take pictures of baby. We are going to find if baby is a boy or girl today."

"Oh, okay. As long as it doesn't hurt."

Finn kissed the top of her head. He told her, "That is sweet, sweetheart. It is all going to be just fine. No one is going to get hurt."

The doctor walked in and said, "Lets see if we can get a good look at baby Hudson." The doctor put the jell on Rachel's stomach. This was when she would have grabbed Finn's hand because of the cold shock, but he had his hands full. The doctor went on to say as he pointed to the screen, "Here is baby Hudson. Here is the head. You can see the arms and legs here. Baby Hudson is a healthy baby girl. Congratulations!"

Mia asked, "Can we have pictures? I want to take my sister to show and tell on Monday." All of the adults laughed as Rachel got cleaned up.

Finn said, "That would be awesome, little star."

Rachel sat up and said, "Lets get out of here. Mommy wants to go shopping."

Finn told her, "Actually you and Quinn should go shopping at Babies R' Us. I want a daddy day with my daughters."

Rachel frowned. "Okay. Quinn was saying she wanted to get a few new things for her newest little man."

"The two of you need a day. I want you to relax some. I have the girls under control."

"You are amazing. I wish I was going shopping with you for our little girl, but I appreciate the break."

"I try to help. Lets drop you off at Quinn and Puck's house."

Rachel kissed Finn and said, "She is beautiful. Are you happy?"

"Of course. I couldn't be happier if I tried."

Rachel asked Emelia, "What do you think, princess? You're going to be a big sister!"

Emelia giggled and kissed Rachel's cheek. Rachel took her from Finn. Finn picked up Mia in his arms and the little family left the doctor's office.

* * *

><p>Finn was walking around the mall. Emelia was in the stroller and Mia was walking next to Finn holding his hand.<p>

Mia asked, "Where are we going, daddy?"

Finn smiled. "We are going to get your mommy a special present. I want you and Emmy to help me pick it out."

Mia giggled and showed Finn excitement in being included.

Finn found the jewelry store he was looking for. He took the girls inside. They went to a jewelry case and he automatically knew what ring he had to get. It screamed future Rachel Hudson.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn were walking around Babies R' Us. Rachel was excited to be buying pink again. Quinn was jealous. She had been hoping to be buying pink as well.<p>

Quinn laughed. "I can't tell you that. I have been sworn to secrecy. I have been threatened that my son will be named after some form of alcohol if I tell you where Finn took the girls."

Rachel laughed. "Fine. What ideas for names has Noah thrown out?"

"Levi. Tyler. Grayson. Wyatt. Liam."

"Wow. Those are good names coming from Noah. Do you like any?"

"I'm leaning towards Grayson Wyatt."

"That is cute!"

"What about you? What names do you have in mind?"

"Well, I have a name that has been on my mind for months. I haven't told Finn yet."

"Aww…"

"I can't believe we are having another girl. Mia is so excited. She is taking the ultrasound picture to school on Monday for show and tell."

"That is precious. She is such a good big sister."

"She really is. I know is going to love the new baby. When she catches Finn talking to her she decides that she wants to talk to her, too."

"Aww… How is Emmy handling things?"

"I think she is confused. She doesn't know how to handle that my stomach is getting bigger. Since she has started giving kisses she'll plant kisses on my belly and giggle. She is keeping us on our toes with all of her crawling. She is babbling all the time now."

"Aww… Rach, that little girl loves you. She is so happy with you. Before you came back into all of our lives she would only go to Finn and Carole happily."

"I love her like she is my own. I wish she was mine. I would claim her in a heartbeat."

The two of the continued to shop for the newest loves of their lives.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the house with a sleeping girl on each shoulder. He said, "Rach! We're home."<p>

Rachel replied, "We are in the living room, Finny!"

Finn walked in the room to see all the bags. He laid the girls on the other couch. Then he walked over to Rachel to give her a kiss. He said, "How are you doing, momma?"

Rachel giggled. "Good. We missed daddy that is for sure today. Where did you go?"

"You will find out soon enough. I don't think Mia will be able to keep it to herself. She is too much like her mother."

Rachel laughed. "That's my girl. You should see all the stuff we got our little girl. You are in for a lot more pink in your life. You are going to be swimming in it."

Finn smiled as he picked up a little pink bib with the saying "I love daddy." He told her, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Quinn said, "Would the two of you just stop? You two are just way too cheesy for your own good."

Finn laughed. "Yeah. We are the cheesy ones. Did you get my daughter's name out of my beautiful girlfriend?"

Rachel slowly pushed herself up off the couch. She stood in front of Finn and put his hand on her stomach. She told him, "Stella Kismet."

"Kismet?"

"It means fate or destiny."

Finn kissed Rachel. "I love it. It is our relationship to a tee."

"She needs a nickname like the other girls. We have our little star and princess."

"We have time for that one. I love you so much, Rach."

"I love you. Do you really like the name? we don't have to name her that? You should have a say in this. She is your daughter, too."

"It is perfect. Just like she will be."

Quinn stood up and said, "I'm going to head home to my boys. Thanks for the shopping trip. I needed it. Puck and I will see you two tomorrow."

The three of them said goodbye. Quinn left Finn and Rachel. Finn and Rachel spent the evening with each other and the girls while thinking about the newest girl they would be adding to their family in a short time.


	22. A Cutie and Some Cupcakes

**I finished my paper earlier so I thought I would put another chapter out there to celebrate. Thank you for the reviews last chapter. It was the biggest response I had ever gotten on one chapter. Thank you for everything. I hope you enjoy all the fluff in this chapter. I think it is precious. :) Enjoy. Don't forget to let me know what you think.**

**N**ovember 24th, 2017

Rachel and Finn had just gotten the girls to sleep. Rachel was laying in bed. Finn came over and leaned over Rachel's stomach. He said, "Hey Stella. It's your daddy again. We were so excited to see you today. I had a feeling you were a girl all along. Your mommy picked your pretty name. I'm sure you will like it. You are going to be here in four short months. Daddy can't wait to meet you."

Rachel giggled. She was about to say something when she heard a tiny voice at the door. "Momma. Daddy."

Finn sat up and asked, "What's the matter, little star?"

"I didn't say good night to sissy."

Rachel smiled at the small motion of her young daughter. She said, "Come here then. Then it is back to bed for you, missy. You need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and we are going to be spending time with your grandparents. You can't be tired for that."

Mia climbed up on the bed. She put herself in the same position that Finn had just been in. She kissed Rachel's stomach and said, "Night sissy. Don't let mommy's belly bite."

Rachel sat up a little bit and put her hands on her hips. Finn was in a fit of hysterical laughter. Rachel asked, "What does that mean?"

"You tell me not to let the bed bugs bite because I sleep in a bed. Sissy sleeps in your belly so I told her to not let your belly bite."

Rachel had to smile at the cuteness. She had to admit that was one of the cutest things to ever come out of her daughter's mouth. She said, "Okay. The belly you would have to worry about biting wouldn't be mommy's. That would be daddy's."

Finn exclaimed, "Hey!"

Rachel laughed. "You know you deserved that one for laughing."

Finn said, "Good night, Mimi. Sleep tight. We will see you in the morning." Mia kissed both of her parents and went back to her bedroom.

Finn was about to tell Rachel something when he turned around to see that she was already asleep. He snuggled next to her and soon fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up at two. She was starving. The cravings were hitting her at full force. She nudged Finn. She said, "Finn. Finn. Finny!"<p>

Finn sat up in a sleep state and asked, "The baby okay?"

Rachel laughed. "Of course, silly. Stella is hungry."

Finn rolled his eyes. This was becoming a very frequent occurrence. "I'm sure it is all Stella that is hungry. What do you want this time, Rach?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "Cupcakes with lots and lots of vanilla icing."

Yet again Finn found himself rolling his eyes. "Your wish is my command. It seems that Stella is really liking cupcakes. She is going to have one heck of a sweet tooth. What is this the third time I have made two AM cupcakes in the last week?"

Rachel sniffled. The tears started to come unwillingly. "I'm sorry. Just forget it. You don't have to make them."

Finn pulled her in for a kiss. "I don't think so. I won't let my girls go without. I want you and Stella happy. I'll go start them now. I'll wake you up when they are done."

Finn got out of bed. He went to the kitchen to start the cupcakes. He would do anything to make Rachel happy. He was mixing the batter when he felt Rachel's swollen stomach press against his back and her arms wrap around his waist.

He looked over his shoulder and asked, "What do you think you are doing, little momma?"

Rachel told him, "I couldn't get comfortable without you next to me. I didn't want you out here by yourself. You are losing sleep to make me and Stella happy. The least I could do was keep you company."

"It's my job. I will do everything I can do to make you happy. That is my goal. I just want you, Mia, Emmy and Stella happy all the time. It breaks my heart when any of you are sad and upset."

"You are a wonderful father. Stella will be as lucky as Mia and Emmy are to have you."

"They are just ask luck to have you. I am so glad you are back in my life. I don't know what I would do without you now that you are back."

"I don't think they are that lucky to have me. You are the one that is keeping all of us sane. I know I'm crazy. I hope the kids don't get that from me. You don't deserve that."

"Rach, you are pregnant. You hare home to our daughter. You have every right to act the way you do. You know how you said Stella needed a nick name like the other girls. I think I have the perfect one for her."

Rachel smiled. "You do?"

"She seems to like cupcakes. She could be our little cupcake. We would have our little star, princess and cupcake. That is until we add our little man some day."

Rachel smiled from ear to ear. "That is perfect. I think she likes it. She is kicking a lot. I may have picked her name, but her daddy picked a nickname for her. That is special."

Finn gave Rachel a soft kiss. Then he put his hand on Rachel's stomach. "Hey young lady. It is way past your bed time. No cupcakes for you unless you calm down and give your mommy a break. She is your home for the next four months. You better be nice to her."

The kicking abruptly stopped. Finn and Rachel both laughed. They hoped when she was born she would be that easy to calm. They talked and laughed while they waited for the cupcakes to come out of the oven. They ate some of them and then they went back to bed together.


	23. So Much To Be Thankful For

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate them all. I am so sorry for the lack of updates. My computer got a killer virus. I am still missing a lot of stuff, but I wanted to get something out there for you. :) Please continue to review and let me know what you think. :)**

**N**ovember 25th, 2017

Finn and Rachel got to Burt and Carole's house at 12:30. They were a half an hour later than they had been expecting.

They were ushered into the house by Kurt. He said, "Oh my Barbra! Diva, you look fabulous. How is my niece or nephew treating you?"

Rachel gave Kurt a hug. "I'm great. Sorry we are late. Baby here has been growing and it was hard to find clothes to fit today."

"Don't you worry. Your fathers just got here. Puck and Quinn aren't here yet either. Lets get you inside with my nieces."

Finn carried the girls in the house. He put Mia down and said, "Go find nana, pops, granddad, grampa and Uncle Blaine."

Kurt told her, "Not before you give your Uncle Kurt a hug." Mia giggled and gave Kurt a hug before running to find someone else.

Finn said, "It is nice to see you, bro."

"You too. Are you going to tell me the gender or not?"

Rachel giggled. "Not yet. You are going to have to wait. Just like everyone else."

"You just love to torture me. Give me Emmy and go mingle with out parents. I want to see the munchkin." Finn handed Emelia over to him.

Leroy and Hiram came over to Rachel. They said, "You look beautiful."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks daddies."

Leroy asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful. Finn is taking such good care of us. He even made me two AM cupcakes this morning."

Hiram said, "You look great. You have that mother to be glow."

"Thank you. We are really lucky that things are going so smoothly. We can't wait to meet our new baby. Just four more months."

Rachel felt a little something on her shoe. She looked down to see Emelia. She had crawled over to her.

Rachel laughed. "Hey princess! What are you doing?"

Emelia extended her arms and said, "Ma. Ma. Mama!"

Rachel wanted to be excited. She wanted to be happy. She knew that that had to have broke Finn's heart. Rachel picked her up and said, "Hey princess. Umm…"

Finn said, "That's right, baby girl. That is the girl that you know as your mommy. That's your mama."

"Say dada, Emmy. Say dada. You should have said his name first."

Finn hugged Rachel. It's okay, Rach. She will in time. I really want you to be her mom. Have you thought anymore about the papers?"

"I really want to be her mommy. I don't want things to be confusing for her."

"We should get to work on that then."

Everyone smiled and got comfortable again.

* * *

><p>At dinner, everyone was going around saying what they were thankful for. It was Finn's turn. He said, "This year I am thankful to have Rachel and Mia in my life. I don't know what I would do without them. I am truly blessed to be surrounded by girls. I am really thankful that in four more months we are going to be surrounded by yet another female."<p>

Rachel took Finn's hand and then rubbed her stomach. She said, "I'm thankful for the five months I have carried Stella thus far. I can't wait to meet her in four months. It feels so far away now."

Carole clapped her hands. She said, "Another granddaughter! Yay! You're naming her Stella?"

Finn smiled and said, "Stella Kismet."

"That is beautiful. Quinn, have you decided on a name yet for your little guy?"

Puck said, "So far it is Grayson Wyatt, but that could always change."

"That is adorable."

Everyone then started to eat. They were enjoying the time together as the family they had created for themselves.

* * *

><p>Rachel's dads had gone outside to get some air. Finn followed them outside. He asked, "Can I speak to the two of you for a minute?"<p>

Leroy said, "Of course, Finn."

"As you know, Rachel and I have been getting serious…"

The two older men laughed. Hiram said, "So that is what they call having a baby these days?"

Finn just kind of stood there awkwardly. He said, "Umm…"

Leroy said, "We are kidding, Finn. What did you want to speak about?"

Finn took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask Rachel to marry me. I want to ask your permission. I know we haven't done anything correctly so far. I wanted to do something right by you guys."

Hiram told him, "Thank you, Finn. We appreciate that. You are taking care of our little girl and granddaughters. You have my blessing. I know you will take care of them."

Leroy said, "You have my blessing, too. When are you planning to ask her?"

Finn told them, "I bought the ring. I was waiting for the okay from the two of you. I was thinking her birthday or Christmas."

"She will love that."

"I need to go back to my girls. Rachel will get suspicious if I don't come back in soon."

"Finn, you make us very proud. We always knew you and Rachel would end up together."

"Thank you, sirs. Thank you for treating Emmy as one of your grandchildren. I know Mia and Stella are your only true grandchildren."

Hiram told him, "We love that little girl. She is precious. As far as we see it, she is our grandchild."

"Thank you." The two men hugged Finn and the three walked back in the house.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn were sitting on the couch holding their stomachs while laughing.<p>

Rachel looked up to see Finn smiling and staring at her. She slowly pushed herself up off the couch. She waddled over to Finn and said, "Hey baby. What are you staring at?" Finn smiled. "The beautiful woman that is carrying my baby. You are glowing today."

"Thanks, babe. I love you so much. Just four more months."

"I love you, too. It will be here before we know it."

"I'm scared."

"You are a wonderful mom. You have nothing to be scared of. I'll be right here."

"Thank you."

Emmy came crawling over to them behind Jonah. He smiled as he looked at Emmy. That in turn made all the adults laugh.

Finn said, "Puck! Your son is already checking out my little girl."

Puck winked. "That is because he is a stud like his old man."

"Stop it dude. She is only eight months old."

Rachel kissed Finn's cheek. "It's okay, Finny. Jonah is more like Quinn anyway."

The room filled with laughter Puck told her, "Be glad you are pregnant and a chick. Those were fighting words."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Noah."

Finn pulled Rachel to his side as they stood next to Quinn and Puck. They were watching Mia be the mother of the group.

Rachel said, "Oh." Her hand flew to her stomach.

Finn got nervous. He asked, "Are you okay, Rach? Do we need to take you to the hospital?"

Rachel took Finn's hand without saying a word. She put it on her stomach and waited.

Finn's eyes lit up. "She is finally kicking!"

Rachel smiled. "She sure is."

Finn said, "Mia, come here."

Mia came over to her parents. Finn scooped her up in his arms. He said, "Mommy and I want you to feel something."

Finn placed Mia's hand on Rachel's stomach right as Stella kicked. Mia asked, "What was that?"

Rachel laughed and said, "That is your sister's way of saying hello."

"Cool. Make her do it again."

Finn laughed. "We can't do that. She kicks when she wants to."

Mia pouted. "Fine." She jumped from Finn's arms to tell all the adults what she had felt.

Rachel put her hands on her hips and said, "Finn Hudson, you created a monster."

Quinn laughed and said, "Jonah was the same way for about a week when Grayson started kicking. That was all Puck's doing."

Puck asked, "Can you blame me? Our kids are awesome."

"I would agree with that."

Emelia crawled over to Rachel. She said, "Mama! Mama!"

Rachel bent over and picked her up. She said, "Hi princess."

Emelia yawned and snuggled her head into Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel said, "We should be heading home, Finn. It's bedtime. I'm starting to feel it, too."

He replied, "You are right. It has been a big day. We need to get you all home for sleep. We'll have to tear Mia away from Blaine." She giggled as she pulled Emelia a little closer to her chest.

Finn, Rachel, Puck and Quinn said their goodbyes to everyone as they got their children ready to go home.

* * *

><p>Finn had put the girls to bed. When he got back to the bedroom Rachel was out for the night. He smiled as he crawled into bed.<p>

Finn kissed Rachel's stomach and said, "Good night, Stella. Daddy loves you. I can't wait to meet you. I'm so glad we felt you today."

He scooted up the bed and kissed Rachel's forehead. He pulled her to him and soon fell asleep.


	24. Best Birthday Ever

**Wow! I have hit over 300 reviews! That is amazing. Thank you all so much. I'm on Christmas break now so the updates should come more frequently. Woo! I just wanted to get one out there to celebrate my 300 reviews. :) It is kind of short, but really sweet. :) Enjoy!**

**D**ecember 18th, 2017

It was Rachel's 23rd birthday. She woke up to the biggest smile she had ever seen on Finn's face. She told him, "What a creepy way to wake up the mother of your children."

Finn laughed. "I'm sorry. You are just so beautiful. You need to stay right here. The girls and I have a surprise for you."

"Pancakes? You know our little Stella has a sweet tooth."

"You will have to wait and see. I'm not going to ruin what we have worked so hard on. I'll bring Emmy and Mia in, in a few minutes."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Finn kissed Rachel quickly and made his way out of the room.

* * *

><p>Finn came back in the room fifteen minutes later with Emelia on his chest and Mia trailing behind him. He was carrying a tray of food in front of him.<p>

Finn sat the tray down behind him and let Emelia free. He said, "Okay, star."

Mia started to sing happy birthday to Rachel. Finn soon added his voice. Rachel held Emelia to her chest as they sang to her. She couldn't have been happier to be surrounded by all of the people in her life.

Rachel smiled when they were finished. She said, "We could so have a family band some day. Best birthday ever."

Finn told her, "It's not over yet. Look at the girls' shirts."

Rachel was confused as she looked down. Her mouth fell open when she saw the handmade shirts that said, "Will you marry our daddy?" She didn't know how she had missed them when they first came in the room.

Finn sat the pancakes in front of her with the engagement ring box in front of her. Rachel started crying and said, "Yes! A million times yes!"

Finn took the ring out of the box and placed it on Rachel's finger. Rachel looked down at the ring and smiled, "It is perfect. I love you. I love all of you."

Finn kissed her and said, "We got something in the mail today that I think you will want to see, too."

Rachel took the envelope and opened it. She gasped and held Emelia closer to her chest. She told her, "You can call me mama and it will be true now." Rachel kissed Emelia's head.

Emelia said, "Mama!" She snuggled her head into Rachel's neck.

Rachel smiled and said, "Best birthday ever! The only thing that would make it better would be if Stella was here with us."

Finn told her, "She will be soon. You need to get her some food. Then we are going shopping for her. These munchkins are going to their granddaddies' house."

Rachel giggled. "You are too good to me."

They sat there and ate in bed like a family. It was the perfect picture.


	25. Don't Mess With Hormonal Rachel

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. A new one should be up kind of early tomorrow. :) Thank you for everything. Let me know what you think. I love to see your thoughts. :)**

**D**ecember 18th, 2017

Finn and Rachel were walking around IKEA. Rachel was so excited. She found dark pink and black bedding. She then found a classy white chandelier.

Finn told Rachel, "I'll paint pink and black stripes on the walls. She is going to be a stylish baby. Kurt is going to be so proud."

Rachel smiled. "Can we start painting today? Oh! Can we get white furniture?"

"Whatever you want."

Rachel got on her tiptoes and kissed Finn's nose. He placed his hands on each side of Rachel's stomach to steady her.

They were lost in each other's eyes when they heard a gasp.

The two of them turned around to see none other than Amy and Tyler. Finn pulled Rachel into his protective embrace.

Tyler said, "So it is true. You got that floozy pregnant. I heard you have another child with her. You just don't know how not to get someone pregnant, do you?"

Finn told him, "I don't want to start a scene, but I swear if you hurt Rachel I won't be responsible for what I say. I love her and our children. She is the best mom in the world."

Amy said, "You are just going to forget our daughter just like that?"

"I could never forget Anna. As much as you hate to believe it, I have a right to move on and be happy. That is what I am doing."

Rachel stood up straight. Finn knew that look. They had awaken a sleeping beast. Rachel said, "You listen to me. I'm pregnant, hormonal and just not in the mood for this. You are being ignorant and petty. Do you realize how much you are hurting the little girl involved? She doesn't know her grandparents because you won't see her. I'm sorry you don't like me, but I won't change who I am for you or anyone else. Finn is a wonderful father. He loves his daughters more than anything. You would know that if you have him a chance."

The two older adults were in shock. Amy said, "Umm… Wow, we uh… didn't think about that."

"I guess you didn't. Emmy may be young, but she is smart. You would know the sweetheart she is if you gave her a chance."

Tyler lowered his eyes and said, "We have been through so much. We don't want to believe our little girl is gone."

Finn told them, "She lives on in Emmy. I really wanted you to have a part in her life. I really wanted her to know you."

"Thank you. We are sorry for the way we treated you. We are also sorry for the names."

Rachel said, "I'm so sorry about your daughter. I really am."

Amy said, "Thank you. Do you have any recent pictures of our granddaughter?"

Rachel got out her cell phone. She showed her a picture of the girls from the day before that Finn had taken when they were kissing her stomach. She told her, "This is Emmy and my daughter yesterday. They love to give their new sister kisses."

"That is sweet."

Tyler asked, "Can we meet our granddaughter some time soon?"

Finn said, "I think we could arrange that. That is as long as you keep from taking your anger of the situation at hand out on Rachel and our daughters."

"Of course."

"Good. Call me some time and we will work things out."

Rachel said, "I'm sorry to ruin things again, but my back is killing me. I really need to sit down."

Finn said, "I'm going to get Rachel out of here. I'm glad we could have a civilized conversation for once."

They all said goodbye.

Finn and Rachel were going to pay for what they wanted most. Finn pulled Rachel to his side. He kissed her full on the mouth and said, "You are so sexy."

Rachel laughed. "What brought that on? Not that I don't appreciate it, but I am almost six months pregnant. I'm huge."

"The way you went off on Amy and Tyler amazed me."

"I get protective of the people that mean the most to me. I wasn't going to stand there while they talked to you so horribly."

"I love you."

"I love you. Can we go home? I want to start working on Stella's room."

"You are going to lay down on the couch and I am going to start painting. No paint fumes for you, baby momma."

"You are so good to me. Finny, I can't wait for her room to be done. I just want her here."

Finn smiled. "Not much longer. When do you want to get married?"

"Any time. I don't need a big wedding. I have everything I need in life right now."

"What do you think about New Years? Kurt and Blaine will still be in. We will still be off work. We will still have a few days for just us."

"Sounds perfect."

"Great. Lets get you home to get some rest. I'll start painting. Then we will pick up the girls later."

"Finny, I'm so excited for the Glee reunion tomorrow. We get to see everyone."

Finn smiled. "I'm pretty excited, too. It will be food to see everyone. Not everyone knows about Mia and baby on the way."

"I hate that we lost touch with everyone like we have."

"We won't let it happen again."

The two of them finally left the store.


	26. Blast From The Past

**Longest chapter yet! I just couldn't stop. lol I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all of the reviews. They mean so much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love all of your reviews. They make my day. :) Enjoy!**

**D**ecember 18th, 2017

Rachel was asleep on the couch. It had been a busy and tiring day for her with all the shopping they had gotten done for Stella. Finn was up in what was going to be the nursery painting away.

He heard a knock on the door. He went to get it in hopes of not waking Rachel. He knew how tired she was. He wanted her to get some rest before they went to get the girls from the Berry house.

Finn opened the door to see Santana. He pulled her into a hug and said, "What are you doing here? We aren't supposed to see you until tomorrow and mom and Burt's house."

Santana laughed. "Are you kidding me? I just got into town. I had to see the little momma and the munchkins. It has been too long."

"You have to act surprised. She thinks no one knows about Mia and the new baby. She just thinks that we are having a Glee reunion. She doesn't know that it is going to be a baby shower for her."

"Okay. Okay. Stop worrying. Where is preggers anyway?"

"Please don't say anything to her about her size. She is really self conscious lately."

"Are you kidding me? Even I know not to mess with a pregnant chick. They can get violent."

Finn softly shook Rachel. "Rach. Wake up, baby."

Rachel blinked and said, "Finn Hudson, this better be important. I swear if you woke me up for nothing you will never touch me again. I'm exhausted and I just wanted a little sleep before we have to go pick up the girls."

Santana laughed. "Nice to see you too, Berry."

Rachel squealed and got off the couch as quickly as her very pregnant body would allow her to. She threw her arms around her. She said, "Santana! We are supposed to see you tomorrow! What are you doing here?"

"I figured I would stop by. So, did I miss something?"

Rachel's hand went to her stomach out of instinct. "Finn here decided he wanted more babies in the world that were a combination of us and had his lopsided grin."

"More?" Finn had to give it to her. Santana could play the clueless card to a tee.

"Well, there has been a little girl walking around with his eyes, his smile, my nose and my complexion for the last four years."

"You don't say. Where is the little angel?"

"With her granddads. You will get to meet her and Emmy tomorrow."

"I look forward to it. I'm sure she is beautiful if she looks anything like her mother. Hudson has been taking care of you, right? You know that I'm not afraid to go all Lima Heights on him and give him the smack down. I haven't been here for a while, but I still remember how it is done." The three laughed at the memory of the slap heard all around McKinley.

"He is wonderful. He takes such good care of me and the girls."

Santana asked Finn, "How is Emmy doing?"

He told her, "She has gotten so big since the last time you saw her. Rach adopted her and mama was her first word. She can't seem to get dada down yet. She is a little crawling machine now. She will be on two feet before we know it."

Rachel asked, "You knew about Emmy?"

"Yeah. San was the one that got me out of my depression after I lost Anna. Before she kicked me into shape I wouldn't leave the house. I could hardly look at Emmy for a month."

Rachel got tears in her eyes. "I didn't know. I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there for you."

"You are here now. That is what matters."

Santana asked, "So, is it a Finn Jr or Rachel Jr you have inside there, momma?"

Rachel laughed and said, "It's a girl. We are going to name her Stella Kismet."

"Where did you get that from?"

"I always liked Stella. Then Kismet means fate or destiny. That is what it is that allowed Finn and I found our way back to each other."

"Perfect. I can't wait to meet her. Call me when she is on her way. I'm only in Cincinnati. I can be here in a heartbeat."

Finn told her, "You will definitely get a call when Rach goes into labor."

"Good. I want to see the little munchkin."

Rachel smiled and said, "I'm so glad you stopped by Santana. I have missed you"

"I missed you too, Berry."

Finn told her, "Excuse me? That is future Mrs. Hudson to you."

Santana laughed. "Hmm… A little territorial are we there, Hudson?"

"You bet I am."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Finny, you should go get the girls. I miss them. We need to have cake. You know how much Stella likes sweets."

Finn laughed. "I'll go get them."

Rachel asked Santana, "Would you like to stay? You could meet Mia and have cake with us."

Santana told her, "I would love that."

Finn said, "I'll be back soon." He kissed Rachel and left.

* * *

><p>Santana sat down next to Rachel. Rachel said, "Tell me about Anna. I know you knew her."<p>

"I don't think that is a very good idea."

"Just tell me."

"She was about your size. She was blonde and had a heart of gold. She loved Finn so much. When you left you sure took a toll on him. Anna and I had to pull him out of it. Anna made him happy again, but not nearly as happy as you do. He is truly happy no because he has you. He is glowing with pride now that you are back."

Rachel had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never should have left. I lost five years with Finn. I lost all my friends. I raised a little girl on my own for four years and probably messed her up."

Santana gave her a hug. "You will never lose us. We are family. I wish you would have told me. I would have been there to help."

"Thank you for helping Finn. The only one that knew where I was were my fathers and Noah. Then Quinn found out."

Santana laughed. "Oh Puckerman."

"Yeah. I caused a stir up there."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I caused a very pregnant Quinn to come to my apartment to find Noah playing on the floor with Mia. Quinn thought she was our love child until she took a closer look and saw Finn's lopsided grin."

"Dang Berry! Your life should be one of those soaps my ma watches."

Rachel laughed. "You are telling me."

"I'm glad you are back."

"It is nice to be back. I missed Lima more than I thought I would have."

"I know what you mean. I'm only in Cincinnati and I miss it."

"You can come see us anytime you want to."

"Thanks, Rach."

"No problem, San."

* * *

><p>The door opened and they could hear the giggles of little girls right away.<p>

Finn came in the living room with the two little girls. Rachel said, "There are my two favorite girls. How was your day with your granddads?"

Mia hugged Rachel. "Good. Granddads took us to get ice cream. We got something for Stella. I picked it out, but it is from Emmy, too. Stella needs something from her big sisters."

Rachel smiled. "That is so sweet. What did you get her, little star?"

Mia handed her a small stuffed hippopotamus toy.

Mia looked up at Santana and asked, "Who are you?"

Rachel said, "That is Santana. She is one of your daddy and I's best friends."

"So are you my aunt like Aunt Quinnie?"

"You can call me Aunt Tana if you want to."

"Cool."

Finn asked, "Who is ready for Mommy's birthday cake?"

Rachel was first to say something. "Stella is. She is kicking like crazy."

Mia walked over and put her tiny hands on Rachel's stomach like she had almost every day since she had first felt her sister move.

Rachel said, "Stella wants to thank you for her new favorite toy."

Mia laughed, "Silly mommy. She can't see it. She doesn't know if she likes it."

"She knows it if from her big sisters, She doesn't need to see it to know she is going to like it more than any other toy."

"Cool."

Finn said, "Cake Time!"

Mia took Santana's hand and led her to the dining room. Finn and Rachel followed them with Emelia.

* * *

><p>They had ate their cake. Mia had been all over Santana. Rachel said, "Mia, it's bath time. Tell Santana goodbye."<p>

Mia frowned. "Bye Aunt Tana. See you tomorrow, right?"

Santana smiled and told her, "Of course, short stuff. Go be a good girl for mommy and take your bath."

Rachel took Emelia from Finn after he had kissed her head. Rachel told Santana, "It has been so nice seeing you, Tan. I don't know if you will want to stay around. It takes quite a while to get these two to sleep."

"I need to head out soon anyway. I will see the two of you tomorrow."

Finn kissed Mia and said, "Be easy on mommy. I'll be in to read to you after your bath."

Rachel took the girls to the bathroom to get started on their bath.

* * *

><p>Finn and Santana were left to chat for a little while. Santana told Finn after the girls had left the room, "You are one lucky guy. You have beautiful kids. Rachel is head over heels for you like she was in high school. Don't let her get away this time. I'll kick your butt if you do."<p>

"Thanks, Tan. I won't. Rachel and the girls are my life. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I would rather spend the night reading and singing to our girls than going out anytime."

"You are such a daddy. Good for you. I'll get you get to your girls. I'll see you tomorrow. It going to be so nice to have everyone back together."

"We are really looking forward to it."

"Mia is awesome. I never thought I would like kids, but I love yours."

Finn laughed. "Thanks. They are pretty great. We will see you tomorrow."

Finn gave Santana a hug and walked her to the door.

He went back to help Rachel finish the baths and get the girls ready for bed. He knew there was no where he would rather be.


	27. Surprise For The Baby Momma

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love all of your thoughts of the chapter. They make me smile. Keep up the reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. The story is prewritten and I realized I forgot Christmas, so it may take a while to get the next chapter out. I'm not sure. If I don't update before, Merry Christmas everyone!**

**D**ecember 19th, 2017

Finn was driving into Burt and Carole's neighborhood. Since Burt had won representative for the second term they had bought a larger house. They offered the house to the old Glee club for their unofficial reunion and the surprise baby shower that Rachel had no idea about.

Rachel said, "I'm nervous, Finny."

"Why sweetheart?"

"I fell off the face of the earth. I didn't keep in touch with anyone other than Noah. They are going to hate me for forgetting them."

"They are not going to hate you. We all love you. You know that. We are all a family. Families don't always get along, but they always love each other."

Finn got the girls out of the backseat. They walked up to the door. Rachel opened the door to see pink everywhere. She got tears in her eyes as all of their friends popped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

Rachel gasped and went to hug all of their friends that she had missed so much in the last five years.

Rachel smiled and said, "Thank you so much. You didn't have to do this."

Kurt told her, "Yes we did. We didn't get to do this the first time around. Every girl needs a baby shower."

Mercedes came over and hugged Rachel. She said, "You look stunning, little momma. You can hardly tell that you are pregnant."

Rachel laughed. "Thanks, Cedes."

Sam came over carrying a tan skinned little boy. Sam said, "Hey Rach. You look great."

"He is so cute, guys. He is the perfect mixture of the two of you. People are going to be so jealous of that complexion."

"Thanks. This is our little man, Tanner. Tanner, go see Aunt Rachel."

Rachel took him in her arms quickly.

Brittany came over and said, "The stork is coming to see you again. Aren't you lucky?"

Rachel smiled. Brittany hadn't changed a bit. She was still the same ditzy girl they all loved. "It seems that way, Brit. It is good to see you."

Artie rolled over to Rachel. She gave Tanner to Mercedes so she could give Artie a hug. He said, "Dang girl! You are looking fine."

Rachel giggled. Finn said, "Come on man. You can't talk to my girl like that no matter how much I agree with you."

Mike and Tina quietly said their hellos. They were still the quiet ones of the bunch. That wasn't very surprising.

Rachel gave Quinn a hug and said, "I have a feeling you had something to do with this."

Quinn laughed as put Jonah on the floor to go play with the other kids. "Not a lot. I just called everyone to make sure they could get here and helped with food. Puck promised he would be here later."

"You are awesome. It is no problem. Thank you so much for everything."

Finn said, "Thank you all for coming to celebrate our newest little girl with us. It is so great to see you all at the same time. I know you all know Emelia. I would like you to meet the first Finchel baby. This is our Mia."

Everyone was all over her. Mia was in heaven getting all the attention. She was truly Rachel Berry's daughter.

Rachel was sitting with Emelia on her lap. Finn was standing close by. Rachel said, "Emmy, look who is over there. Who is that?"

Emelia held out her arms and said, "Dada!"

Finn's ears perked up. He asked, "Did she just say what I think she just said?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head yes. He took her in his arms as Emelia repeated "dada" over and over.

Finn was so excited.

Santana came over and said, "I take it the littlest munchkin said a certain word for the first time."

Rachel laughed. "You are correct. I have been working with her and trying to get her to say it. She finally did. It is so cute."

"It is for sure."

"Santana, was I the only Glee kid that didn't come back last summer for Finn?"

"Rach…"

"Just answer my question."

She sighed. "Yes. All of the rest of us were here."

Rachel started to cry. "Why does he want me? I'm a terrible person. I wasn't here when he needed someone most. I don't deserve him. I don't deserve any of this."

"Stop that! You are perfect for each other. You were busy caring for his daughter. Now you are to another. The two of you are endgame. We all know that. Everyone can see it by the way you look at each other and act together."

Mia came running over and said, "Aunt Tana!"

Santana laughed. "Hey munchkin. How about you give your mommy a hug and tell her how much you love her. She is a little sad."

Mia squeezed Rachel carefully. "I love you momma."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks baby."

Finn said, "It is time to open some presents. Mia, do you want to help mommy open presents for your little sister?"

Mia smiled and took Rachel's hand. They started to open presents together.

* * *

><p>They had opened all the presents and put all the kids down for a nap.<p>

Rachel was sitting on Finn's lap. She had her head rested on his shoulder and his hand on her stomach.

Finn asked, "Were you surprised?"

"Very. Thank you, Finny."

"I thought it would be nice to get everyone back together. I know how much you have wanted to see them all. I just wish Mr. Shue and Emma had been able to make it."

"It has all been so nice. It would have been nice to see them, too."

Puck came over with Quinn and said, "Come on. You already have one on the way. Are you trying to make a twin?"

Finn and Rachel rolled their eyes.

Sam and Mercedes came over. Mercedes said, "Your kids are too cute. We are so glad to be Aunt Cedes and Uncle Sammy."

Rachel told them, "I missed you guys. I'm sorry I missed so much. I'm so glad you ended up together. I always knew you would."

Sam said, "We are glad you are back, Rach. We need to hang out more often. We want Tanner to know his Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel."

"He will. He is so cute. I love his complexion. How old is he?"

"He will be two in March."

"Aww… We just have baby after baby, huh? Jonah will be four in January. Mia will be five in February. Tanner will be two in March. Emmy will be one in April. Then the two new Glee babies will be born in there somewhere."

Finn said, "They are all so close in age. I wish we all lived closer together. Then they could be in Glee together. I mean look at us. We all got the best friends we could have ever wanted because of that little club."

Kurt came over and said, "Look at all you parents being anti-social with the rest of us."

Rachel said, "Sorry, Kurt. Thank you so much for today. It has been amazing. I know you did most of the work."

"Anything for you and my niece. I mean you are one of my favorite divas. I'm excited for the newest diva to get here."

Rachel and Finn laughed.

The old friends enjoyed the time they had together to get caught up on each other's lives.


	28. Merry Christmas!

**Two chapters in one day! I am just too excited about this chapter. I wrote it like a pro. lol it just came with so much ease and I really enjoy it. I just hope you feel the same. I love the reviews. They all mean so much to me. I hope you review this one as well and let me know what you think. I don't know if I will be updating tomorrow or Christmas. I hope this will tide you over if I can't. Thank you for being so faithful to this story and all my other stories as well. Enjoy!**

**D**ecember 25th, 2017

Finn woke up and leaned over to kiss Rachel good morning. Instead of being met by a warm, rounded body he was met by a cold spot in the mattress next to him. He got up and started looking for Rachel. He wanted to call out for her, but he knew that would wake the girls. That was the last thing they needed when they would be waking up soon to open presents anyway.

Finn had looked in every room in the house and he was starting to get nervous. He knew she had to be around there somewhere. He looked out on the back porch and saw Rachel wrapped up in a blanket looking up at the sky.

He went outside and crouched next to the chair and asked, "What are you doing out here, babe? It is thirty degrees outside. I don't want you and Stella to freeze."

Rachel never took her eyes off the sky and said, "I'm just looking at Finn Hudson."

Finn was confused and said, "I'm right here, baby. What are you talking about?"

Rachel slowly tried to push herself up out of the chair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Remember the Christmas of our senior year of high school? You bought me that start and said to look at it and you would always be looking down on me. Every Christmas and the days when I was really down or lonely I would just look up to the sky and know wherever you were you were okay and happy. Christmas was the hardest. When Mia was old enough we would go out to one of the local parks at six in the morning when it was dark and look up at the sky. In New York it is really hard to find somewhere that you can get away from the lights enough to see the stars. I told her whenever she was sad or lonely to look up at the sky because of her daddy would be watching over her even if he didn't know she existed."

Finn wiped a tear from his cheek. "I'm here now. You don't have to look up to the sky now because I am never going to leave the two of you. I will always be here for you. I love you so much. I used to sit out here and wonder if you were looking up to the stars and thinking about me. I missed you so much. I'm just so glad I never have to miss you again."

"Never. It is the two of us against the world for the rest of our lives. We will have each other no matter what. I am so glad to be here. I hope I didn't worry you. Old habits die hard."

Finn could see her shivering. "It's fine, Rach. Lets get you inside and warmed up. We have to get the girls up soon so they can see what Santa brought them."

"It is so much more enjoyable this year being Santa. I'm so glad the two of us last night got to wrap presents and put them under the tree. It wasn't so fun when it was just me and Mia. I don't know a whole lot about Santa because of being Jewish and all. It was hard to explain to her all those things and the meaning of Christmas. I'm so glad she has you to tell her all those things now."

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Finn kissed Rachel and they made their way back in the house.

Finn asked excitedly, "Can we go wake them up now? Can we? Can we?"

Rachel giggled. "You are going to be worse than the kids. Emmy isn't going to be able to do a lot or get excited, but Mia is so excited to see what Santa brought her."

"Lets go get them up. We can sit in our pajamas and open our presents. I want you to sit by me and watch Mia open our presents. Then we can help Emmy open hers."

"I think Mia should help her open them. That would be a good big sister thing for her to do."

"I think that is a great idea. Lets go get them."

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel went into Emelia's room and got her out of her crib. They each gave her a good morning kiss and told her Merry Christmas though they knew she wouldn't understand.<p>

Rachel was carrying Emelia when they went into Mia's room. Finn sat down on Mia's bed and bounced a little bit. Rachel just laughed at the picture. Finn was doing such a wonderful job of being a dad for the first time on Christmas. He said, "Mia! Wake up! Santa has been here. We have to go see what he brought you and Emmy!"

Mia automatically jumped up and went sprinting to the living room. Finn went running after her to make sure she didn't get into her presents just yet. Rachel came walking in to find Finn dishing out the presents. She looked down at Emelia and said, "I think your daddy is more excited for Christmas than you and your sister are."

Emelia giggled and said, "Dada!" Then she pointed at him.

Finn smiled from ear to ear and said, "That never gets old. I don't need anything for Christmas when I have three awesome girls in my life like the three of you."

Rachel said, "Then I guess we should take back what we got you."

"You don't have to do that." Rachel just laughed as she sat down on the couch with Emelia.

Finn had handed out all the presents and sat next to Rachel. He looked at Mia and said, "Okay. Go ahead and tear into them, little star."

Mia took no time at all to start tearing into her presents. She was giddy as she saw that she got almost everything she had asked her parents from. They had gotten her paints, a soccer ball, a toy microphone, a new bike and a few other things. Whatever else she wanted was being bought by Burt, Carole, Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Quinn and Santana. There was no doubt that the little girl was spoiled beyond belief.

When Mia had opened all of her presents Finn asked, "Do you want to help Emmy open her presents? She is still a little too small to open them by herself."

Mia smiled and said, "Come here, Emmy. Lets open your presents."

Finn and Rachel smiled as Emmy crawled over to Mia. Mia did most of the unwrapping while Emelia played with the bows and wrapping paper. Finn and Rachel just sat and smiled as they watched their girls bond. Mia was trying so hard to get Emelia to play with her toys rather than their wrapping, but Emelia wouldn't have it.

Rachel said, "Now that the girls have unwrapped their presents it is daddy's turn." Rachel went to stand up.

Finn stopped her and said, "It's mommy's turn first. You need to rest."

Finn stood up and got a little box. He came back to Rachel and gave it to her. He said, "It isn't much. I really didn't know what to get you. I hope you like it."

Rachel opened the box to see a necklace with two large star charms and two smaller star charms on it. Each had a different birthstone embedded in it. Rachel got teary eyed and said, "Finny, it is perfect. I love it."

Finn told her, "Then when Stella gets here we will get you another charm with her birthstone in it to add to it. I figured you would like it since gold stars are your thing. Then if we have anymore kids in the future they would get a charm, too."

"I love it Finny. Thank you."

"Keep looking. There is something else down in there."

Rachel pulled out a piece of paper and saw that it was for a massage. Finn told her, "Puck got one for Quinn, too. We thought that would be a good day for the two of you before the babies got here. Puck and I will watch the kids and the two of you can have some relaxation to yourself."

"Thank you so much. It is going to be nice to have a girls day with Quinn."

Rachel stood up and picked up a longer box and handed it to Finn. He opened it to see drum sticks with gold stars on them. Finn smiled and said, "Rach, they are awesome, but I got rid of my drums a long time ago."

Rachel told him, "I know. This is part of your gift. Follow me." Finn picked up the girls and followed Rachel to the garage. She opened the door for him to see a red drum set with a gold star in the middle of the bass. She went on to say, "I hope you don't mind the stars. I know you are going to be playing for us and stars are our things."

Mia asked excitedly, "Do you like it, daddy?"

Finn tickled her, "I love it! Thank you girls so much. Let me give them a try before your grandparents get here to spoil you anymore.

Rachel took Emelia and Mia stood next to her as they watched Finn in all his glory. Rachel was happy that she could bring that big of a smile to his face again.

The rest of Christmas was spent with their family and friends in much of the same fashion. Everyone had a smile on their face and couldn't have been happier. Everything was as perfect as it could get.


	29. Thank You

**Here is the next one! I hope you enjoy. I hope your Christmases were awesome and your dreams came true. :) Thank you for all the reviews and alerts for this story. It is amazing. By far the biggest response I have ever had on a story. That makes me giddy.**

**December** 31st, 2017

It was the last day of the year and technically the last day that Rachel could call herself a single woman. She was spending the day cashing in her spa day with Quinn. Neither of them could have been happier to have a break. They were both heavily pregnant and needed a breaking from all things needed from a mother.

They were on their way home. Rachel looked over at Quinn and asked, "Could we stop at the corner market and then the cemetery?"

Quinn told her, "Sure. What's up, Rach?"

"I haven't been to Anna's grave. I think it is only the right thing to do since Finn and I are getting married tomorrow. I know it sounds stupid, but I would like to take her flowers and stop and thank her for taking care of Finn when I left so carelessly."

Quinn smiled. "I think that would be sweet. Rach, you have a huge heart. I'm so glad we worked out our differences. I really don't know what I would do without you as my best friend."

"If only we would have figured this out when we were in high school."

"Maybe I could have talked you into staying or you wouldn't have had to hide Mia for so long. I'm actually glad that I barged into your apartment that day."

Rachel laughed. "I'm kind of glad you did, too. I know you wanted to tell Finn. Thank you for letting me be the one to tell him. You and Noah both could have told him and I know he would have ended up at my door in the same fashion you did, but I doubt we would be where we are today, or should I say tomorrow."

"You know he would still love you. The two of you would still have ended up where you are. Probably sooner. Stella would probably be older rather just now getting here."

"I guess we will never know. Just thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for. We are friends. Friends are there for each other."

"That they are."

The two of them kept driving.

* * *

><p>Rachel had stopped and picked up a single pink rose. They pulled into the cemetery. Quinn asked, "Do you want me to go with you?"<p>

"No. Just point me in the right direction. This is something I want to do on my own."

Quinn pointed Rachel in the right direction. Rachel bundled herself up to make sure she didn't get sick.

Rachel walked up to the headstone. She read:

Anna Elizabeth Carter Hudson

June 23rd, 1993 - April 1st, 2017

Loving wife, mother, daughter and friend

Rachel took a deep breath and said, "Hello Anna. I'm Rachel Berry. I just wanted to come and thank you. I don't know much about this stuff, but coming to talk to you and Chris seems to help Finn. So, I wanted to come and thank you for taking care of Finn. I shouldn't have up and left him the way that I did. It was wrong of me and I didn't think about how it would effect him or anyone else for that matter. I am just so glad that you were there to keep him happy. He loved you. I hope you know that. I know he would tell you that he loved me, but he loved you, too. If he didn't love you then he wouldn't have married you. Emelia is such a beautiful little girl. I'm sure she took after you. She is tiny and I know she didn't get that from Finn. She is so smart. She is crawling and starting to talk. I just want you to know that I plan to do all that I can to help her through anything she may face. I adopted her. I hope that wouldn't have been a problem. I just wanted her to be my daughter as much as my own daughters are. I will make sure that she still knows who you are. You will not be forgotten. I know Finn feels the same way. You are very special in our lives. Without you, who knows where we would be. I know we wouldn't have a very special member of our family to keep us on our toes until this new baby gets here. I just wanted to thank you for all that you did. I wish I could have met you and thanked you in person." Rachel laid the rose on the top of the headstone and began to walk back to the car.

Rachel's cell phone rang and it was seven. She was getting in the car when she answered, "Hello baby."

Finn said, "Hey honey. I hate to interrupt your day, but I need some help."

"What is the matter, Finny?"

"I am trying to start the girl's bedtime rituals, but they won't have anything to do with it because you aren't here. It's not good enough for daddy to do it. Mommy and daddy have to do it. Those are the words of Mia."

Rachel laughed. "We will be home in ten minutes. Thank you for the relaxing day. It meant so much for us to have a day off before the babies get here."

"I'm glad you had a good day. Puck and I had fun with the kids. We had a hardcore jam session. We took video of it so you and Quinn could see it. You should see our kids rock out."

Rachel smiled. "Cute. I can't wait to see it. We are pulling into the neighborhood. I'll see you in a few. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Quinn asked, "Can't get the kids to sleep, huh?"

"Nope. He is trying, but no such luck. It makes me feel needed so I don't mind."

"Are you going to tell him that you went to see Anna's grave?"

"I will sometime, but not right now. He has so much on his mind right now I don't want to make him uncomfortable. I'll tell him soon though."

"That was really great of you, Rach. I just hope I can be a person more like you some day."

"Whatever. I'm not that great. I wasn't here for Finn all those years that I should have been. I wasn't there for him last spring."

"That is out of your control. You are getting married tomorrow. That should tell you that he doesn't care that you weren't there then. You are here now. That is what counts."

"Thanks, Q. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Rachel went in the house and was welcomed by Finn and both of the girls. She couldn't stop thinking about how nice it felt to know that they had missed her. She knew at that moment that the job of a mother was her most rewarding and most important job she would ever have.


	30. Finchel Wedding

**Here is the chapter you have been waiting for! It isn't the greatest, but I kind of like it. I hope you like it, too. Please review. I love your thoughts. They make me smile. :) Longest chapter yet, by the way. ;)**

**J**anuary 1st, 2018

Everyone had been working hard to get the Finchel wedding ready and perfect. The day had finally come and everyone was so excited. Rachel and Finn were nervous, but knew it was exactly what they wanted for the rest of their lives. Little Mia was ready to have her mommy and daddy married, not that she understood what it truly meant and how their lives would be the least bit different when Finn and Rachel each had a ring on their hand.

Rachel was about six months pregnant. She stood in front on the mirror and said, "Stella, you just had to make mommy look big and bloated on the day she married your daddy. That isn't very fair."

Quinn laughed as she waddled over to Rachel. She told her, "You look great, Rach. You know I wouldn't be in just anyone's wedding while I am seven months pregnant."

"It just isn't fair. Most people get to walk down the aisle. I get to waddle."

"Stop it! You look beautiful. I know for a fact that Finn is fond of your waddle."

Rachel blushed and kind of chuckled at the comment. "Thanks, Q."

"Anytime. Lets get you finished. You are going to be a Hudson in just a little bit. You have to be perfect."

The girls started giggling like little school girls. Rachel was just so excited that she was finally marrying her best friend and soul mate.

* * *

><p>Finn was standing in front of the mirror trying to fix his tie. He was hopeless. He was having a hard time getting it straight and perfect. He knew it had to be perfect if he was going to be marrying Rachel Berry. There was a knock on the door.<p>

Finn opened the door to see Carole and his girls.

Finn took Mia and Emelia in his arms. He told them, "The two of you look beautiful. How did a daddy like me get so lucky to have two pretty girls in his life?"

Emelia started to giggle.

Finn said, "Give daddy kisses. It's a special day for all of us."

Both of the girls kissed all over Finn's face. The three of them started laughing forgetting that Carole was even there.

Carole told him, "Okay. Put the little beauties down and let me help you with this tie. I'm so glad you have Rachel because without her you would be hopeless if you ever had to tie a tie."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Thanks, mom."

Carole said, "You are such a wonderful young man. I'm so proud. You are a great dad. I know you are going to make Rachel a wonderful husband. The two of you are perfect for each other. I have loved her since the first time I met her. I knew she would be yours one day."

"Thanks, mom. I'm glad you are so proud. I always wanted to make you proud. I love Rachel and I just hope I make her as happy as you think I will."

"My baby boy is getting married. You are going to be a dad of three soon. Just yesterday I was holding you in my arms for the first time." Carole started to sniffle.

"Don't cry, mom. Why don't you take the girls to Rachel and make sure she isn't running on me. I don't know what I would do if she disappeared on me."

Carole kissed Finn on the cheek and grabbed the girls. "I don't think you have to worry about that. For one thing, she is a little too big to be running. Then second, she loves you way too much to leave you standing at the alter.

Finn chuckled at his mom's attempt to make him feel better and get rid of his nerves. Finn told the girls, "Give mommy kisses from daddy. I will see the two of you soon. I love the two of you so much."

Emelia said, "Wuv, dada."

Mia told him, "Love you, daddy."

Finn smiled at the pair and blew them kisses as Carole took the two of them out of the room to see Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel opened the door to see Carole, Mia and Emelia. Rachel gave them all a kiss.<p>

Emelia gave Rachel a sloppy kiss on the cheek. She said, "Fum dada."

Rachel giggled. "Thanks sweetie. I'm so glad you are talking more. That makes things so much more fun."

Quinn came in with Jonah. He had recently gotten his hair cut in a Mohawk and he looked just like a mini Puck. Quinn said, "Lets get you kids ready. Emmy is going in the wagon. No and Mimi are going to pull it down the aisle right behind Uncle Kurt, okay?"

Carole told Rachel, "I love this idea. It is too cute that all three of the kids are involved in the ceremony."

Rachel smiled. "I wanted all the kids involved. I thought this would be perfect. Since Emmy can't walk yet this would be easy for her and the other two."

"I'm so glad you are part of our family. We can't wait for Stella to get here. I already have a few things put away for her. I can't help myself. I can't wait to spoil her along with the other two. It is so exciting. I just love being a nana. I just want to see which one of the two of you she looks the most like."

"I hope she looks like Finn with my complexion. I don't want to curse her with my nose."

"Your nose is adorable. Any baby would be beautiful with it."

"Thanks, Carole."

"No problem."

The girls finished getting ready.

* * *

><p>It was finally time. Rachel was ready to walk down the aisle after the kids. Everyone was standing as the current Glee club that she was in charge of started singing "Faithfully." Everyone was looking at her, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Finn. It was like he was the only one in the room.<p>

Rachel's dads gave her to Finn and stepped back. Finn and Rachel couldn't take their eyes off of each other as they listened to the minister who sounded like he was miles away.

They went through the ceremony. The minister was about to tell Finn to kiss his bride when Mia spoke up, "Kiss her, daddy!" The church was filled with laughter as he did just that.

The minister said, "I'm proud to present for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Finn Christopher Hudson."

Everyone applauded as the two of them walked down the aisle holding hands to "Pretending," the song that also had a huge impact on their relationship. Through the years they had been pretending that they didn't need each other, when in reality that was all they had ever needed. From now on they never had to pretend again.

When they were out of the church sanctuary Finn said, "I have to give it to you, Mrs. Hudson.. Your Glee club is pretty good, but they will never be able to top us, baby."

Rachel giggled. "True story. I'm so glad I'm married to you. I couldn't have a better husband."

"I hope you feel the same way when we have been married for fifty years and are sitting on the front porch telling our grandchildren our love story. Our story tops any Hallmark movie that you and mom have ever seen."

Rachel wiped tears from her eyes. "Of course I will still love you. I will always love you. I can't wait to be sitting next to you telling them our story. I love you, Finny."

"I love you too, Rachie!"

They shared another kiss when they were interrupted be the exclamation, "Mommy! Daddy!"

They smiled and went over to the girls. They took them in their arms and shared their first real family hug. They knew there were only more to come from that moment on.

* * *

><p>The reception was in full force. Finn looked over to see Puck dancing with Mia. Finn walked over and said, "Excuse me? May I cut in? I would love to dance with my girl."<p>

Puck told him, "Be my guest. This little girl could teach you a thing or two." Finn and Puck laughed because they knew Mia was just as good of a dancer, if not worse than Finn himself.

Finn took Mia in his arms. He told her, "You look so pretty. You look just like your mommy. Did you have a good day, little star?"

Mia smiled. "The best, daddy."

"Good."

"Are you and mommy still going to take care of me and Emmy after Stella comes?"

Finn is shocked. "Of course, baby. We will always love you. Stella is going to need a lot of attention, but we won't forget about you. We won't forget about Emmy either. That is a promised. Mommy and daddy will still have time for our other two girls."

"Okay, daddy. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, little star. We love you so much. We are going to need your help with the new baby. Mommy and daddy aren't perfect and you just might be able to help Stella when we can't."

"I'll help! I'll help!"

Finn laughed and hugged her to his chest as he began to spin around the floor. Mia was giggling and holding on tight.

Rachel came waddling over. She said, "That are two of my favorite people. Can mommy join the fun?"

Mia said, "Dance with daddy. I want to go dance with Jonah."

Mia kissed both of her parents on the cheek before jumping out of Finn's arms to go find the little Puckerman.

Finn pulled Rachel as close as he possibly could. He asked, "Should I be worried?"

Rachel laughed. "Finny, it's her first crush. You have nothing to worry about. She isn't even five yet. You still have many crushes and boyfriends to go through before you need to worry. She is still your baby girl. Calm down, dear husband."

Finn laughed in return and kissed Rachel. "Can you blame me for being nervous? We know who his father is."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "We also know who his mother is. Yes, high school the two of them weren't the nicest to either of us, but people change. They are our best friends. Who knows where we would be without them. You have to admit. Little No is so cute."

"Very true. You are so smart. I'm glad I married you. I just get nervous when it comes to my girls. She is so smart. I forget she is still so innocent and little. Rach, she is afraid that we aren't going to love or have time for her when Stella gets here."

A sheen was seen in Rachel's eyes. She said, "I was afraid that would happen. It was just the two of us for so long. Now there are going to be two little siblings. She handled things with Emmy great, but she was already here."

"Whoa. Calm down, Rach. Everything is going to be fine. Mia is a great big sister. She is going to be great with Stella, too. If we involve her and ask her for help. We are going to be fine with Mia. Emmy may have some adjusting to do with the new baby though."

"Help me. I don't want to be a bad mother. I'm a screw up most of the time."

"You are and will be a great mom. You don't need my help, but I'll be there all the way. I will always be there for you, babe. We are in this together."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two of them spent the rest of the evening enjoying the company they had. They couldn't have been happier.


	31. Happy Birthday Little Puckerman

**I hope this clears up some confusion on ages. I don't remember saying what age Jonah was before. I hope this doesn't ruin the story for anyone. Thank you for all the reviews and love on the last chapter. I appreciate it all. It's all so overwhelming when I am just doing this for fun to get my writing out there when I am just too shy to let anyone read it knowing who I am. Thanks again. Enjoy!**

**J**anuary 16th, 2018

Finn and Rachel were pulling into Puck and Quinn's driveway. It was Jonah's fourth birthday. They were having a small party for him to celebrate the day.

They walked into the house. Jonah came running over to them exclaiming, "Uncle Finny! Aunt Rachie!"

Finn laughed and said, "Hey little man. Happy birthday little dude."

Rachel told him, "Happy birthday, little No."

Mia wrapped her arms around Jonah and gave him a big hug. She kissed him on the cheek. He took her hand and they went running off to play together.

Finn was cringing. Rachel patted his arm. "Breathe, Finny. Lets go see our best friends. You need to calm down, honey."

Quinn asked Rachel as Finn went off to see Puck with Emelia, "Why does Finn look so distraught?"

Rachel laughed. "Our daughter kissed your son on the cheek and they went off holding hands. Now he keeps picturing her getting married and having his babies."

Quinn chuckled. "He is such a little stud. Well, when do you want to start planning the wedding and coming up with names for our future grandchildren?"

Rachel couldn't suppress her giggles. "Please don't say anything in front of Finn. He'll have a heart attack."

"Okay. Way to ruin all the fun."

The two women laughed as they watched their children bond.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting with Puck with Emelia on his lap. He said, "Dude, our kids are all over each other."<p>

Puck rolled his eyes. "Come on man. They are little kids. It's just a little crush. In two years they will be hating each other."

"You better hope so. If he hurts my little girl you know I will kick your butt."

"You are losing it. They are just little kids holding hands. It's not like they are going to get pregnant or anything."

"Oh gosh."

"Finn, dude, calm down."

"She's my little girl. I have missed so much already. I just don't want her to grow up too fact."

"You still have plenty of time. She isn't even five yet."

"You are her dad. She is always going to need you. You know that. You are always going to have her to protect and love no matter how old she gets."

"I guess you are right."

"Plus, you will have two other little girls to keep you busy, too."

"Yeah. I have to be crazy. I'm surrounded by women and they are all growing up too fast for me."

Puck laughed and slapped him on the back. The two men watched Jonah and Mia play with the newest toys that had been added to the Puckerman house.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were sitting in the living room. Rachel was sitting with her back to Finn's side on the couch. Her knees were pulled up as far as she could to her chest. She said, "Finn, I'm so ugly. Why would you want to stay with me? I'm all swollen and gross." "Don't you dare say that, Rachel Hudson. You are beautiful. You will always be beautiful. You are home to our daughter. You are giving her life. She is going to come into the world because you gave her safe place to stay. I love your chubby feet and swollen belly. You keep me on my toes with your cravings. I could do without the mood swings sometimes, but I'm not complaining. You are perfect."<p>

Rachel leaned up and kissed Finn. "Thanks, baby. Sometimes I just need to know that you still think that I'm beautiful and you love me even when I go crazy."

"Rachel Barbra Hudson, I will love you until the day that I die. I want nothing more for the rest of my life than to take care of you and our children."

"That is what makes you the most wonderful man in the world. I have something to tell you and I hope that it doesn't upset you. I didn't do it to upset you. I just felt that it was the right thing to do."

Finn turned her so she was looking at him. He asked, "What is going on, babe?"

"The day before we got married I went to the cemetery. I took flowers to Anna. I just wanted to thank her for taking care of you while I was off in New York being selfish. I told her about how beautiful Emmy is and all that. I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry. I just didn't know when the right time to tell you would be. I just wanted to go and talk to her. I felt guilty having the chance to be with you without going to talk to her. It seems to make you feel better to talk to her and your dad. I just had to talk to her, too."

Finn gave her a sad smile. "That's really nice, Rach. I appreciate that you told me. I'm glad that we have no secrets in our relationship. Do you think we could take all the girls to her grave at some point? I know that is probably inappropriate. I just felt that I should ask."

"I think that is a good idea. I think we should wait until they are older. Night now they just wouldn't understand. I don't want to make you sad. You can go see her whenever you need to. I'm not going to keep you from that. I just don't want you to walk out like you did before. Just let me know where you are going."

Finn kissed Rachel's head. "This is why I love you so much. You understand me so well. I'm so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you and our girls."

Rachel smiled as she leaned in closer to Finn. He held her as they sat on the couch a while longer before heading to bed.


	32. Mood Swings On A Birthday

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I appreciate them all. I have made it to over 400 reviews. That is amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) This story is slowly coming to a close. I'm not sure how many chapters are left, but there aren't many. I already have an idea for a new story, so I'll still be writing. :) Enjoy!**

February 14th, 2018

Rachel stretched out and groaned. Finn leaned over in his sleepy state and kissed Rachel. He said, "Happy Valentine's Day, momma."

Rachel smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day. We should get up. We promised Mia birthday pancakes. I can't believe she is five. It just doesn't seem real."

"She is getting so big. She is too smart. I swear she is already smarter than I am."

"That isn't true. Help me up! Your baby is lying on my bladder."

Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel's stomach. He said, "Good morning, cupcake. Be easy on your mommy today. It is your big sister's birthday. Today is all about her."

Rachel laughed. "You tell her, daddy. I really need to go to the bathroom."

Finn laughed and helped her out of bed. He gave a good morning kiss.

While Rachel was in the bathroom Finn got her Valentine's Day present ready.

Rachel came out of the bathroom and asked, "What are you doing, babe?"

Finn smiled. "I wanted to get you something special. I hope you like it. Don't get too excited. It isn't that big."

Rachel took the gift from Finn. She looked to see that it was a DVD of all the duets they had done and the original songs they had written.

Rachel wiped tears from her eyes and said, "It is amazing. We have to sit down and watch it with Mia and Emmy. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

Finn put his hand on Rachel's stomach and said, "My gift is coming at the beginning of April. I don't need anything."

* * *

><p>Finn was carrying a tray of pancakes. Rachel had Emmy in her arms as they walked to Mia's room. Finn and Rachel started singing happy birthday to Mia as she woke up. Emelia was giggling and clapping.<p>

Finn said, "Happy birthday, little star. You are a whole handful now. I love you so much."

Rachel told Mia, "Happy birthday, baby girl. I can't believe you are getting so big. You are mommy's big girl now."

Emelia clapped her hands. Then she exclaimed, "Wuv, issy!"

Mia just smiled as she said, "Love you, mommy, daddy and sissy. Best birthday ever."

Finn asked, "What are we going to do today? It's Mia day!"

Mia giggled. "Can we go to the zoo? Or Chuck E. Cheese?"

Rachel looked at Finn and said, "Chuck E. Cheese sounds good. We'll call and see if Jonah wants to go with us. What do you think of that idea?"

Mia smiled and hugged Rachel. Then they started eating the pancakes Finn had made everyone.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting at the table with Emmy. Finn was chasing Jonah and Mia around the restaurant. Rachel laughed at the scene in front of her. She knew she loved that man.<p>

The pizza came. Finn grabbed the kids and threw them over his shoulder. Then all came back to the table laughing hysterically.

Finn sighed. "I'm out of shape. We need to get a family gym membership so I can keep up with the kids."

"I can help. Emmy and I are pretty bored sitting here."

"I don't think so. I'm fine with these two rugrats. You relax with our little Emmy Em."

"Fine." Rachel frowned. She wanted to be involved with the kids, but Finn was over protective in most cases, if not all.

Rachel watched as Finn and the kids enjoyed the pizza. Emelia was smiling next to her. Rachel started to feed her some of her baby food when Rachel asked, "Are you have a good birthday, little star?"

Mia smiled. "Yes mommy. Thank you."

Finn asked Jonah, "Are you having fun, little man?"

"Yes Uncle Finn."

"Good."

Emelia looked up at Finn who made a silly face at her. She started smiling and flailing her arms. She knocked into Rachel's arm and the baby food on the spoon in her hand landed on the front of Rachel's new maternity top.

Finn looked down and said, "Sorry Rach."

Rachel sighed. "It's fine. Can you just watch the kids long enough for me to get the peaches out of my new shirt before it stains?"

"Of course, honey."

Rachel waddled off to the bathroom. Finn could tell she was upset and that killed him.

Rachel came back to the table with a wet spot on her shirt. She didn't say a word to him as she sat down and went back to feeding Emelia and eating herself.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel had dropped Jonah off. They had bathed the girls and put the girls to bed without saying a direct word to each other.<p>

Rachel was laying in their bed. Finn came in and laid down next to her. He said, "Rach, I hate when you are mad at me. I miss you talking to me. I screw up. You know that. Please forgive me."

Rachel rolled over and had tears streaming down her cheeks. She said, "I'm not mad. I can't control these stupid mood swings. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I just want Stella here so I can have my body back. You have to hate me for all this that I put you through. The girls must think they have a crazy lady for a mommy."

Finn wrapped Rachel up in his arms. "Oh, baby. Come here. I love you. I will always love you. You are going through a lot of changes so our baby is safe and healthy. That is special and very important. You are beautiful. You are the farthest thing from crazy."

"You are way too easy on me. I pull this stuff on you way too much. I wouldn't be able to handle your end of everything."

"Babe, we are going to get a pretty little girl at the beginning of April. It will all be worth it in the end. We get to meet the expert kicker soon. I'm sorry the pregnancy is so hard on you. I will be blessed to have the three little girls."

"You talk like we aren't going to have anymore kids. I'm going to give you a son. Well, that is if our next child is a boy. I don't think we can do more than four kids."

Finn kissed her head. "Whatever you are willing to give me. You and the girls are enough. I love my star, little star, princess and cupcake. What more could a guy need than that?"

"A little man that looks and acts just like his dad. Our little Christopher Noah."

Finn smiled. "I like the sound of that. Now curl into me women and get some rest. I know you have to be exhausted.

Finn rested his hand on her stomach and they fell asleep happy.


	33. Baby Puckerman And Some Insecurities

**Thank you again for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There aren't many chapters left, maybe three. Thank you for all the support and love. I just hope you like my next idea as well. Please Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**M**arch 26th, 2018

Rachel and Quinn were sharing pregnancy stories much like they did every time they saw each other. Quinn was a week overdue and Rachel's due date was fast approaching.

The kids were out in the yard with Puck and Finn. Quinn sighed and said, "Get him out of me!"

Rachel told her, "I'm sorry, Quinny. He will be here soon. I want Stella here, too."

"He is already stubborn like his father. I don't have a chance."

Rachel laughed. "It is going to be fine. He'll be more like you. You know the world would never be able to handle another Noah in the world."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Lets go make sure the men aren't corrupting the children any more than they already have."

Rachel and Quinn walked in the yard. Finn and Puck were chasing Mia and Jonah around the backyard.

Rachel yelled, "Finn Christopher Hudson! Are you missing something? Where is Emmy?"

Finn pointed to the play set to show Emelia sitting in the baby swing smiling from ear to ear.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She walked over to the little girl and got her out of the swing. She kissed her head. She said, "Don't worry, princess. Mommy won't make you sit there and watch everyone else have fun. Come on. Lets go sit by Aunt Quinny. I want to see you work more on your awesome walking skills. You are so close."

Emelia kissed Rachel's cheek and put her hand on her swollen stomach. "Baby!"

Rachel smiled. "She will be here soon. You are going to be a big sister very soon."

Finn came over and kissed Rachel's head. He told her, "I'm sorry, honey. I wasn't thinking. She looked like she was having a good time. I didn't want her to get hurt with the rough housing that was going on."

Rachel kissed him. "It's fine. Go play with the other kids. We'll be right here."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Stella is really active today."

"It won 't be too much longer beautiful. She is going to be here soon and we are going to be a family of five. We are going have our hands full."

Quinn exclaimed, "Oh! Puckerman!"

Puck went running over to his wife. He asked, "What is the matter, baby?"

"Our baby is coming. My water just broke."

Puck kissed Quinn and helped her to her feet.

Finn said, "Don't worry. We have Jonah. We will be right behind you to the hospital."

Quinn cringed, but stopped Puck. She said, "Come here, J man."

Jonah went to Quinn. She kissed his head and said, "Be good for Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finny. I will see you real soon. You'll get to meet your little brother before you know it. Mommy loves you so much."

Puck told him, "Love you, little man. Be good. We'll see you real soon."

Quinn had another contraction as they left the house.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were sitting in the waiting room with the kids. Jonah came over and asked, "Uncle Finny, do mommy and daddy still want me?"<p>

Finn pulled him up on his lap and said, "Of course they do. Your mom and dad love you so much. Why would you think they wouldn't want you?"

"They will want the new baby more. I don't want mommy and daddy to not like me any more. I love them." He curled up in Finn's arms and cried.

Rachel gave the boys some time.

Rachel sat down and said, "Mia, can you come here for a second?"

Mia said, "Yes mommy?"

Rachel pulled her up on her lap the best she could while her stomach got in the way. She watched Emelia play on the floor out the corner of her eye. She said, "Your daddy and I love you very much."

Mia laughed. "Silly mommy. I know that."

"Good. I want you to remember that. Your new sister will be here soon. I don't want you to think that we love you and Emmy any less. Your daddy and I will be busy with Stella for a while, but we will always have time for the two of you."

"I love you momma."

"I love you, too, baby. Why don't you go give Jonah a hug. He is sad."

"I don't want Jonah sad." Mia went over to Finn and Jonah. She wrapped her arms around him and he got a big smile on his face.

Puck came into the waiting room. The kids were all asleep. Rachel was asleep on Finn's shoulder. Puck had a huge smile on his face.

Finn said, "Hey man. How's the family?"

"Perfect. You should see the little dude. He looks just like Quinn. How was J man for you guys?"

"He was great. You need to have a talk with him though. He is worried that you going to not love him. He thinks you don't want him anymore."

Puck lowered his head. "We have been all about getting ready for Grayson that he hasn't had the attention he needed."

"Dude, it happens to the best of us. It happens when a new baby comes into the world."

"I have to be a better dad."

"You are a good dad. Jonah is just going to need some extra time with you to know you care about him."

"Thanks, man. Come see the little guy."

"It's getting late. I need to get all these girls home."

"You waited here all day. It's eight. You should at least see him."

Finn laughed. "Fine."

Puck said, "Rach, wake up."

Rachel stretched and asked, "Is he here?"

Puck smiled. "Grayson Ryan Puckerman is finally here. I want you to see the little guy before you go home."

Rachel stood up and hugged Puck. "Ryan? I thought you were going with Wyatt for his middle name."

"We wanted to name him after our best friends and his godparents."

Puck picked up Jonah. Finn picked up both of the girls. Rachel followed behind them on the way to Quinn's room.

They walked in the room to see Quinn smiling down at the little boy. Rachel smiled and said, "He is beautiful."

Quinn told her, "Thank you."

Puck woke Jonah up. He said, "Wake up, J man. You need to meet someone."

Jonah looked at Quinn and Grayson. He started crying. He said, "Mommy, daddy love me."

Quinn handed Grayson off to Rachel. She said, "Come here big boy." Puck put him on the bed. "Talk to mommy. What is the matter, little man?"

"Love me, mommy. Don't forget me. Please don't give me away."

With those words Quinn's perfect little world started to crumble. She thought of Beth. Now her perfect little boy was afraid that they were going to get rid of him. Quinn pulled him into her chest. She kissed his head and said, "We will never forget you or give you away. Your daddy and I love you too much. Ry is going to need his big brother to teach him things. He is going to love you."

Puck came over and said, "Buddy, we don't want you to be sad. Everything will be awesome. Daddy loves you so much, little man."

"You want to help mommy hold your brother? He has been waiting to meet his big brother."

Rachel laid Grayson in Quinn's arms and she moved him to Jonah's. He asked, "What is his name?"

Puck told him, "His name is Grayson Ryan Puckerman. We are going to call him Ry for short. What do you think?"

"He's not so bad."

The adults laughed at the innocent sign of approval.

Rachel yawned and said, "The two of you did a great job. He is adorable."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks."

Finn said, "I'm glad we got to meet him. The girls will meet him soon. I better get them home and to bed. We will talk to you tomorrow. Let us know if you need anything."

Originally Jonah was going to go home with the Hudsons, but the plans obviously changed now. They didn't want him to feel left out or hurt.

Finn and Rachel told them goodbye and left or home. Everyone was happy.

The whole ride home Finn's hand was rested on Rachel's thigh. Neither of them could wipe the smile off their faces as they realized their own baby would soon be entering the world.


	34. Double Birthday!

**Here is the chapter many of you have been waiting for. Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy. Please leave your thoughts. There are only two more chapters after this, including the epilogue. Thank you so much for all the love throughout. Check out The List. It's going to be a short one before my next longer story starts to get posted. Enjoy!**

April 1st, 2018

Rachel woke up with a tension in her lower stomach. She Stella gave a big, strong kick. Rachel said, "Honey, not today. Today is Emmy's day. As soon as it hits midnight you can make your appearance."

Rachel got out of bed. She walked into Emmy's room to see Finn sitting in the rocking chair with her on his lap. Finn's eyes were red and puffy. She knew it was going to be a difficult day for all of them, especially Finn.

Rachel slowly walked in the room. She knew it was going to be difficult for them in the long run to get through the day. Rachel asked, "How is the birthday girl this morning?"

Finn said, "She is okay. I think she is ready to party."

Emelia looked up and exclaimed, "Mama!"

Rachel walked over and kissed her head. She said, "Happy birthday, princess."

Emelia giggled.

Mia came in and said, "Happy birthday, sissy!"

Rachel felt the tension in her stomach again. She tried to hide the feeling. She didn't want to bring attention to herself on a day that was meant to celebrate Emelia. The little girl deserved her day.

Mia asked, "Are you okay, momma?"

Rachel smiled. "I'm fine, baby. Are you guys ready to party? Emmy is the birthday girl."

"Everyone is going to be here. I really can't wait to see Aunt Tana. I like her the bestest. She is funny."

Finn smiled and told her, "She will be here. She said she wouldn't miss anything that had to do with you or your sisters. Don't tell anyone who your favorite is. It may make them sad. You don't want to make anyone sad."

The little family got ready for the big day ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Rachel was getting the cake ready. The party was going great. Everyone was having a great time.<p>

Rachel felt that tight feeling again. They were getting closer together and she knew she was going to have to tell Finn soon. She cringed and rubbed her stomach until the feeling subsided.

Quinn came in and asked, "How are you doing?"

Rachel sighed. "The party is going great. Emmy is too cute in her little birthday tutu outfit. I can't believe Tyler and Amy didn't show up. Finn has given them to chance to be involved, but they aren't taking it. They have come up with excuses every time. It is her birthday! They could have at least come for a little while to meet her."

"It's okay, Rach. Have you seen all the people out there that love her? She is going to be fine. She doesn't need them."

Rachel cringed.

Quinn said, "Oh my gosh! You are having a contraction! I would know that face anywhere."

Rachel told her, "Shh… It's Emmy's party. I can't take that away from her. It is a hard day for Finn and she needs to have the attention on her for a while."

"Rach, you are in labor."

"Q, I still will be later. Don't say anything to anyone. My water hasn't broken yet, so I still have time."

"Fine. You need to take care of yourself. I don't want anything to happen to you or Stella."

"Thanks, Q. Can you help me with this cake? I don't think I can get it. My balance is terrible. I don't want to drop it."

Quinn laughed and lifted the cake. They walked out to everyone waiting on them in the living room.

Everyone started singing happy birthday to Emmy. Finn and Rachel stood on either side of her and helped her blow out the candles.

Rachel smiled and rubbed the spot on her stomach at Stella kicked again. She knew she was having a contraction and she knew that wasn't good. They were getting closer and closer together.

Finn took pictures of Emmy as she dug into the cake and covered herself in it. He didn't notice how uncomfortable Rachel was.

Rachel was trying to smile and be happy, but it was getting harder the more uncomfortable she found herself. It was starting to hurt and she knew that meant she was getting closer.

Santana came over and said, "Your in labor, aren't you?"

Rachel sighed. "I'm going to kill Quinn. She wasn't supposed to say anything to anyone."

Santana laughed. "You gave yourself away. She didn't say anything. You keep rubbing your stomach and cringing. How far apart are they?"

"About eight minutes. I can't ruin the day for Emmy. You only have one first birthday. Today is supposed to be her day."

"Rach, you need to take care of yourself and the newest Hudson. I don't want to see you pop that kid out right here. That is not too awesome of a party activity."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Help me hide it from Finn."

"The guy is oblivious. That shouldn't be too hard. Fine. You better realize I'm not going to leave until I see that little one outside of you."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, San. I'm so glad we worked out our friendship."

"Me too. Rach, you are going to be a great mom. You already are wonderful. All your girls are going to be lucky to have you."

"It's going to be difficult, but I'm excited. I want to meet her, but not today."

"I don't think you have a choice, Mrs. Hudson. She seems to be quite ready to meet you whether you are ready for her or not."

"Ugh. They hurt more, but the party is almost over. I have to get through it."

Finn came over to Rachel and put his hand on her stomach. People were starting to leave. She had a contraction. Her stomach pulled tighter.

Finn kissed Rachel and then realized what was happening. He said, "You are having contractions!"

Rachel said, "Calm down. You are going to scare the girls."

"How long have you been having them?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "For a while."

"Don't lie to me, Rachel Hudson! How long?"

"Since I woke up this morning."

"Rachel! How far apart are they?"

"About four minutes. Oh crap!" Rachel held her stomach as she looked down to see a puddle. She went on, "I guess we have to go whether I want to or not."

Finn held onto Rachel.

Santana told them, "I'll clean up Emmy and take care of the girls. I'll bring them to the hospital soon. Go!"

Rachel went over to Mia and said, "Hey sweetheart. Daddy and I are going to the hospital. You are going to have a little sister the next time you see us."

Mia kissed Rachel. Then she kissed Rachel's stomach. She said, "Don't hurt mommy. I'll see you soon."

Finn smiled and kissed his little girl. "I love you little star. We will see you soon. Help Aunt Tana take care of Emmy."

Finn and Rachel were followed to the hospital by their parents and the friends they had come to know as family.

* * *

><p>Rachel was squeezing Finn's hand. She looked up at him and started screaming, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You are NEVER touching me EVER again!"<p>

Finn wiped the at the sweat on her forehead. She kissed it and said, "You are doing great, baby. She will be here soon."

"You try pushing a watermelon out of you body and tell me it will be okay. She has your big head, I can tell."

With the combination of the pain in his hand, seeing Rachel like this and knowing his daughter would be here soon brought tears to his eyes.

The doctor said, "You are doing great, Rachel. The baby is crowning. I want you to start pushing for me. Your little girl will be here soon."

Rachel gave a couple of big pushes. She squeezed Finn's hand and let out a big scream.

With two more pushes the baby filled the room with her cries. There was no denying she was the daughter of Rachel Berry with a set of lungs like that.

Finn kissed Rachel and said, "You did great. She is here."

Rachel smiled through her tears. Then she said, "Emmy is gong to hate me. I ruined her birthday. I tried to keep her in longer, I promise."

"That isn't true. Stella was ready to come. You couldn't stop her. Don't think about it. We have all of our girls now and they are perfect, just like their mom."

A nurse came over and laid Stella in Rachel's arms. Rachel smiled down at her. The nurse told Finn, "Let me take a look at your hand. It took quite the beating."

Finn walked away with the nurse after giving Rachel and Stella a kiss.

* * *

><p>Finn came back ten minutes later with his hand wrapped in a bright orange cast.<p>

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. She told him, "I'm sorry, baby."

Finn just smiled. "You have quite the grip. It was totally worth it. Our little cupcake is in your arms."

Rachel smiled. "Want to hold her? They have to take her for tests soon and you need to go tell everyone about her."

"She is six pounds and 22 inches. She is going to have her daddy's height."

Finn crouched down and scooped Stella up in his arms. He said, "Hi cupcake. I'm your daddy. You may recognize me from all the time I spent talking to you in your mommy's belly. You are even prettier than I thought you would be. You look like your mommy."

Rachel smiled up at the two of the loves of her life. She had never felt so lucky.

The nurse came over and said, "Okay, daddy. We need to take your little girl to run some normal tests. While she is being tested we'll move mom into a regular room."

Finn handed Stella over to the nurse. He told Rachel, "I'm going to go tell everyone how perfect she is. I'll see you in your room. I love you so much."

Rachel told him, "I love you. We have beautiful girls in our lives. Thank you. I am so sorry about your hand and the yelling."

"I forgive you. Something wonderful came out of it." Finn kissed her head and left to go tell everyone about the newest beauty in his life.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the waiting room. Mia came running to him exclaiming, "Daddy!"<p>

Finn picked her up and kissed all over her face. He said, "Hey little star. You have a little sister. She is kinda cute. I think you will like her."

"What happened to your hand?"

Santana came over and said, "I always knew she had some pent up strength."

Finn told them, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It's all okay."

Everyone crowded around him. He said, "Emmy officially shares her birthday with her little sister. Stella Kismet Hudson was born at seven weighing six pounds. She is 22 inches long. She looks like a mini Rachel already. She is perfect."

Mia said, "I want to see sissy!"

Finn laughed. "Okay, bossy. You and your sissy need to meet your little sister."

Finn took Emelia from Carole and asked everyone to give them 20 minutes to themselves.

* * *

><p>Finn walked in the room with his girls in his arms. Emelia exclaimed, "Mama!"<p>

Rachel said, "Shh… Sissy is sleeping."

Emelia whispered, "Baby. Shh…"

Rachel and Finn smiled. Finn said, "That's right, princess. That is your sister. Want to see her?"

Finn sat on the end of the bed. Mia asked, "Can I hold her, momma?"

Rachel told her, "Come up here. You are still a little too small to hold her on your own. I'll help you hold her."

Mia crawled up the bed to sit next to her mother. Rachel laid a pillow in her lap. Then she laid Stella on the pillow.

Emelia started to squirm in Finn's arms. He asked, "What is the matter, princess?"

"Kiss!" Then she pointed to the baby.

Finn smiled. "You want to kiss Stella? Be careful. Careful kiss on her head. She is tiny."

Emelia leaned over and kissed Stella's head ever so softly. Finn just so happened to have his camera and got a picture of the sister bonding.

Finn said, "Good job, princess."

Emelia looked up and said, "Baby, dada!"

Finn laughed. "Yes she is."

Rachel told the girls, "You are so good with your little sister. Good job. The two of you are going to be a lot of help to your daddy and I."

There was a knock on the door. Carole stuck her head in the room and said, "We couldn't wait any longer."

People started pouring in the room. They all started passing Stella around. Finn and Rachel smiled as everyone commented on who Stella looked like the most and how tall she was going to be when she got older.

Finn and Rachel just sat back and smiled. They couldn't get over how perfect their family was. It may have been unconventional, but it was perfect nonetheless.


	35. Meant To Be

**Here is the official last chapter.! There is an Epilogue to come. Don't fret. Thank you for everything. I love all of you so much for all the help and support. This story is my favorited.**

**A**pril 2nd, 2018

Finn and Rachel pulled in the driveway of their home. Stella was crying. That then brought Emelia to tears. Mia was holding her ears trying to drown out the cries of her sisters.

The parents quickly got out of the car. They unbuckled the children. Rachel carried Stella while Finn carried Emelia. Mia ran ahead to try and escape the screaming of her younger sisters.

They opened the door. Mia went running to her room and shut the door.

Rachel sighed. "We are in for a lot of fun the next few months. There are so many changes that we all have to get used to."

Finn was still trying to calm Emelia. He told Rachel, "We will be okay. It is all going to be okay. Everything is going to work out for us. It always does."

Mia came out of what they thought was her room carrying two small toys in her arms.

First Mia went to Finn and said, "Here is Emmy's giraffe. Maybe this will help her be happy again." Finn took the toy and handed it to Emelia. She got a big smile on her face.

Then Mia went over to Rachel and said, "You forgot to take Pinky to the hospital with you for Stella. Maybe this will make her happy. If not, can I stay with nana? Stella is loud."

Finn and Rachel chuckled. Rachel took the hippopotamus and gave it to Stella. Stella stopped crying and cooed. Rachel said, "You are such a great big sister. You made both of your sisters happy faster than your dad and I could. They are lucky to have you."

Mia smiled and said, "At least they stopped crying. They are loud."

"Mimi, that is what babies do. It is something we are going to get used to."

"Ugh!"

Rachel laughed. "I'm sorry, little star. It will get better."

Mia kissed her sisters' heads. "I guess I still love them."

Finn said, "Of course you do. They are your family. We always love family. We may not always get along, but you love your family no matter what."

"You're right daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll always love my little star. Make sure you remember that."

Mia said, "I'm going to marry Jonah. I love him."

"Lets not talk about marriage. You are too young for that. You have plenty of time."

Rachel smiled. "Jonah would be a good husband, little star."

Mia sat down next to Rachel on the couch. Stella grasped Mia's finger and cooed at her big sister. Mia got a big smile on her face.

Finn smiled when he saw all of his girls in front of him. He wouldn't imagine a better place to be than with his girls. He didn't minds that he was outnumbered by three to one. He was happy to be someone they called daddy, especially when he shared the parenting tasks with his one true love.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel had gotten the older girls to sleep without much difficulty. They were getting ready to get in bed before the long night they knew they had ahead.<p>

Rachel laid her head on Finn's bare chest. She looked up at him and asked, "Do you regret?"

Finn ran his hand through her hair and said, "Never. I have the perfect life. I wouldn't trade you or the girls for anything. The four of you are my life."

"So you aren't we had her yesterday? I knot it was a hard day for you. Thank you for being strong for me. I'm sorry about your hand."

Finn managed to chuckle. "You gave me a beautiful daughter and an interesting story to tell her when she gets older. You have nothing to be sorry for. You carried her for nine months. The least I can do is wear a cast for six to eight weeks."

"You are amazing. I'm so glad you didn't go into the Army back after high school. Who knows where we would be today."

"I am, too. I wouldn't have you in my arms right now. I love you, Rachel Hudson. I love what we have together."

"And I love you, Finn Hudson."

"Rach, I will never regret anything in my life that has to do with you or the girls. My life is perfect because of all of you. Thank you for the most precious gifts anyone could ever give me."

"Anna helped there, too. I wish I could have met her in person."

"The two of you would have loved each other. I could see the two of you being friends, in an odd way that would only be acceptable in our interesting and unconventional life."

"I'm sure we would have. I owe her for giving you that sweet little girl in the room next door." Stella started whimpering. They knew it was their call.

Finn told Rachel as he got out of bed, "I just don't know how all of this could happen."

Rachel got on her tiptoes and kissed him. As they walked toward the bassinet, Rachel said, "It's like they always say, what is meant to be will always find its way."

Finn smiled as he picked up his daughter. "Yes, and we are definitely meant to be."


	36. 15 Years Later

**And so it ends. Thank you all for everything. This story is special and I have had an amazing time writing it. Thank you all for the support and love shown to it. I hope you continue to read and review my things. It is nice to know that people are enjoying it. **

**M**ay 20th, 2033

It had been 15 years since Finn and Rachel started their journey to forever.

Emelia was now 16 and driving. That terrified Finn to no end. He thought there was no way his little girl could be driving. She was supposed to still be tiny and need help with everything. She was also starting to date and that scared him even more.

Stella had just turned 15 the month before. She looked just like her mother, but with her father's height. She was a dancer and had the voice of an angel She had been blessed enough to get some of the best traits that her parents had.

Then there was Christopher Noah, their surprise. He came along five years ago. He was the apple of his mother's eye and his dad's little tough guy. Though his sisters were so much older than him he found himself trying to protect them.

* * *

><p>Today isn't just any normal day. It is Mia's wedding day. She turned 20 in March. Mia was still the little mother she had always been. She had something about her that stopped any argument that her little siblings were in. she was also able to comfort anyone in need.<p>

Mia was standing in front of a full length mirror admiring her dress. There was a knock on the door.

Mia opened the door to see Finn. She hugged him and shut the door behind him. She said, "Hi daddy."

Finn smiled. "Hey my little star. I can't believe you are getting married. I still see you as my little girl. Our little mother wanna be."

Mia chuckled. "Daddy, I will always be your little girl."

"But now you are going to be Puckerman! A Puckerman! You know the stories."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Come on daddy. You and Noah are best friends. I know you love Jonah."

"Yeah. I liked the kid until he stole my daughter. Now he isn't on my good list any more."

"He didn't steal me, daddy. I will always be yours, but now I'm his, too. In a way I think I have always been his."

"You still have time to change your mind. I'll help you escape. No one will know where you are. We just sneak out the back and you are good to do."

Mia laughed. "Daddy, I want to do this. I love him."

"I knew you would marry him all along. I just didn't want to admit it. You told your mom and I that you were going to marry him the day we brought Stella home from the hospital. He was your first kiss. Don't think I don't know about that. You were 12 and it was in our backyard. One thing I do know is Jay's dad likes you more, so if he hurts you he will kick his butt."

Mia smiled. "You are amazing. I couldn't have been luckier to have a dad as awesome as you are." Mia instinctively put her hand on her stomach.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Mia bit her bottom lip. A trait she got from her mother that they both did when they were nervous. Mia said, "Please don't be mad."

"What is going on?"

"Daddy, I'm pregnant. It was an accident. I'm just a month along."

"So this isn't a shot gun wedding. You have been planning this wedding for six months. Have you told the daddy yet?"

"I plan on telling him tonight. You aren't mad?"

"I didn't want to think you would follow in our footsteps this way, but I'm not mad. You mom and I had you, Emmy and Stella on the way before we got married. You are going to be a great mom. I just wish you would have waited."

"Thanks, dad."

"Lets go get you married. I want to see the scared look on the boy's face when you tell him he is going to be a dad at 19."

Mia got tears in her eyes.

Finn took her in his arms to let her know it was all going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Mia and Jonah were sharing their first dance to Dancing Away With My Heart by Lady Antebellum.<p>

Mia kissed Jonah and said, "I'm so lucky. Joey, there is something I have to tell you."

Jonah held her close and kissed her head. "What's on your mind, Mrs. Puckerman?"

Mia smiled when she realized that that was her new identity. She was no longer Mia Kate Berry-Hudson. She was now Mia Kate Puckerman.

Jonah pulled her out of her thoughts when he asked, "Are you okay, Katie?"

"Joey, I don't know how you are going to feel about it. I don't want you to be. I want you to know and be happy."

"I could never be mad at anything you could tell me. I love you way too much."

Mia got on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "You are going to be a daddy." Mia pulled away to see the look on his face when he heard the information.

Jonah's mouth was hanging open. Then it slowly turned upward into a smile. He grabbed Mia up in his arms and spun her around. He said, "Our kid is going to be awesome!"

Mia smiled. "I feel so much better hearing you say that."

"I love you so much."

"I love you."

Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Puck walked over to the happy couple. Puck asked, "What is going on with the newlyweds?"

Jonah said, "We're going to be parents. I'm going to be a dad."

Rachel, Quinn and Puck gasped before hugging the kids. Finn just stood back and smiled at the happy couple.

Finn pulled Jonah aside. He said, "If you ever hurt my daughter I will not be afraid to sick your dad on you. I want you to realize that. I may be bigger, but even I know your dad is scarier."

Jonah told him, "Uncle Finn, you know I would never hurt Katie. I love her. I'm going to love our baby, too."

"Ugh. You know I can't be threatening when you call me Uncle Finn."

Jonah laughed. "I know."

"You may not want to call me Uncle Finn anymore. You could really confuse your kids."

"True. So, what do I call you now?"

"Dad I guess. I mean you are married to my daughter and the father of my future grandchild."

Jonah smiled and hugged Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>*Eight Months Later*<strong>

Everyone was waiting in the waiting room. The three other Puckermans and the five other Hudsons were there. Along with the adopted aunts and uncles, real aunt and uncle, and the great grandparents. It was like a party waiting for the newest member of the crazy family to be born.

Finn was pacing the waiting room. Rachel came over and wrapped her arms around him. She said, "Honey, come sit down."

Finn told her, "I can't sit here while my little girl is in pain."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "She will be okay. She is strong. We are going to have a grandchild soon. You are going to be the best pops."

Finn laughed. "You are going to be an awesome nanny. That kid is going to be so spoiled."

"You have that right."

"I can't believe so much has happened to us. We lost each other, had another life, found each other and have the best marriage. We have four awesome kids, an okay son in law and sure to be the most legit grandbaby ever."

Rachel smiled. "I couldn't change anything from our life together. Everything is perfect."

Jonah came our and said, "It's a girl! She is beautiful. She looks just like Mia." Everyone could see the tear stains running down his cheeks.

Finn asked, "Can we see Mia?"

"She asked for the two of you first, then everyone else. She is pretty tired, but really wants to see everyone since they waited so long to see our girl."

"How do you feel, daddy? I knot how much you wanted a boy. It looks like you are in for a big surprise. That little girl is going to steal your heart real fast."

"SHe already as. She is perfect. I wouldn't change a thing. She is just beautiful. Want to come see her with me?"

Finn and Rachel eagerly followed Jonah to Mia's room.

The three of them walked in the room to see Mia holding the little girl. Jonah kissed her head and took the baby from her. He looked down at the little bundle and smiled.

Finn peeked over Jonah's shoulder and said, "She is perfect. You didn't do so bad with this one. What is her name? You just had to go and be surprised with the gender so we couldn't spoil her in appropriate colors."

Mia smiled and said, "Chloe Fae. We wanted to name her after the two of you. That was the best we could do with your names. You call mom Ray and then F from Finn. So we came up with Fae. It seemed to fit her well. Do you approve?"

Rachel kissed her daughter's forehead. She said, "We are honored. Chloe Fae Puckerman. That is precious. There are a lot of jealous people out there in the waiting room waiting to hold and meet her. Oh, they want to see you, too."

Mia laughed.

Finn said, "I can't believe my little girl is a mom. You are going to be a great one at that. I'm so proud of you. The two of you are going to be great parents. You know you will always have us if you need anything. We have been in your shoes a time or two."

Jonah said, "We really appreciate it. We are so lucky to have such a great family to back us up. We may be young, but we come from a long line of young love."

Mia smiled as Rachel gave Chloe to Finn. Mia said, "It's like mom always says, it was meant to be."

Finn smiled down at his granddaughter. Yet another girl in his life that was going to have him wrapped around his finger as he added, "And what is meant to be will always find its way."


End file.
